M-59
by Daelys
Summary: UA. Une bouffée d'effroi le prit à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Au décompte, il les rouvrit, espérant se retrouver dans sa chambre, au lycée, n'importe où mais pas ici. Malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé.
1. Prologue

**Rating : **M pour violence. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**  
Disclamer : **Oui oui, Stiles m'appartient ainsi que toute la clique. Mais si je vous assure! ;)  
Sinon concernant l'histoire, elle sort totalement de mon imagination (assez bizarre, je le consens) et toute ressemblance avec une autre histoire est absolument fortuite.**  
Note : **UA  
**Pairing :** Pour l'instant aucun, mais il est possible, je dis bien possible, qu'il y ait un Sterek ou un Stydia. Ou même les deux, pourquoi pas! Ou encore totalement autre chose, des fois je ne contrôle pas mes doigts xD

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Bonjour mes petits caribous =)  
Ayant décidé de vous faire plaisir (oui je sais je suis trop bonne), je vous publie ce soir le début de ma nouvelle histoire intitulée M-59. Oui, un titre bien mystérieux que vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Je suis en train de finir d'écrire le premier chapitre, je ne le publierai que lorsque j'aurai bien avancé le deuxième (et si ce début vous plaît), l'histoire d'avoir un peu d'avance ;)  
On se retrouve en bas, en espérant que ce prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite!

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est la bouche pâteuse et un arrière goût amer de médicaments qui le réveillèrent. Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés, et ce simple mouvement provoqua un vif mal de crâne. Gémissant, il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux en se redressant mais ses paupières et ses membres étaient bien trop lourds et il abandonna au bout de quelques secondes. Stiles tenta de deviner l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver mais le matelas dur sous son dos et l'absence totale de bruit ne lui fournirent aucunes indications. Seule la lumière clignotante qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers ses paupières fermées lui signala qu'il ne se trouvait ni chez lui, ni chez Scott. Il inspira fortement, réprimant la grimace engendrée par la contraction de son diaphragme, et banda tous ses muscles. Dans un ultime effort il se redressa en position assise. Un voile noir l'envahit et il tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la lumière était éteinte et son mal de crâne avait baissé d'un cran. Après quelques essais infructueux, Stiles réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder autour de lui, tentant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Ce qu'il perçut, malgré l'obscurité, accéléra nettement les battements de son cœur. _Qu'est-ce-que..._La surface sur laquelle il se trouvait, qu'il avait aux premiers abords pris pour un matelas, s'avérait être un sol blanc entièrement capitonné. Levant les yeux, il s'aperçut que la totalité des murs et du plafond étaient eux aussi molletonnés, comme..._ Comme une cellule d'asile_. Une bouffée d'effroi le prit à la gorge et il se releva rapidement, luttant contre une envie de vomir et un vertige soudain. Il s'appuya contre l'un des murs pour éviter de retomber au sol, ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Au décompte, il les rouvrit, espérant se retrouver dans sa chambre, au lycée, n'importe où mais pas ici. Malheureusement, son vœu ne fut pas exaucé et il se pinça plusieurs fois avant d'admettre que ce qu'il observait autour de lui était la réalité. _Bordel_.

Sentant venir l'angoisse par vagues, il se rassit lentement et mit la tête entre les jambes, se berçant à l'aide de ses bras. _Ne perd pas pieds. Souviens-toi putain_. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il essaya de ses remémorer son dernier souvenir mais rien ne venait, la panique l'envahissant et l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il gémissait pitoyablement, la bouche collée contre son avant bras, des larmes menaçant de couler à chaque respiration. Puis : Le lycée, Scott, l'accident. _Oh mon dieu_. Tout lui revint.

_Stiles venait de jeter un coup d'œil ennuyé à son portable. Encore treize minutes abominablement longues à garder le silence et à hocher la tête en écoutant les lamentations de son meilleur ami à propos d'une belle histoire d'amour potentielle entre lui et Allison Argent. Stiles soupira discrètement, blasé par son meilleur ami qui continuait à décrire à jeune fille à grand renfort de superlatifs._

_Laissant son regard vagabonder, il se retrouva à fixer une crinière rousse bien connue. Lydia était appuyée contre un casier, entourée de sa bande d'amies qui riaient d'un air un peu crétin à une remarque qu'un joueur de Lacrosse venait de faire en passant devant elles. Lydia, elle, se semblait pas affectée par la plaisanterie, elle regardait d'un air vague ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, comme si elle n'était pas dans le même monde. Soudain, un bruit l'attira et elle releva la tête brusquement, plongeant son regard dans celui de Stiles. Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reprirent vie tandis qu'elle l'observait. _

_Étonné (Lydia avait dû lui adresser la parole une fois dans sa vie), Stiles commença à lever la main pour lui faire un signe mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un coup porté à son épaule, le faisant trébucher._

_\- Bouge, Stilinski._

_Stiles tourna la tête et rencontra le regard moqueur et supérieur du capitaine de Lacrosse du lycée. Et accessoirement le petit ami de la belle Lydia. Petit ami qu'elle fixait avec un grand sourire, constata-t-il avec dépit lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers la jeune femme. _Arrête de rêver, Stiles.

_La sonnerie stridente annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner - et le début des cours par la même occasion - retentit et Stiles soupira de soulagement, ignorant le regard surpris de Scott, qui n'avait pas arrêter de parler, même durant le petit interlude que Jackson lui avait très gentiment offert. Il présenta un sourire crispé à son meilleur ami et lui proposa d'aller en cours. _

_Arrivés devant leur classe, on leur appris que leur professeur était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer leur dernier cours de la journée. Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé que la journée se finisse, et que le week-end commence, ou agacé d'avoir eu à écouter son ami fantasmer pendant une heure pour rien. Il opta pour la première solution, se disant qu'il valait mieux voir le bon côté des choses, surtout durant une journée comme ce vendredi._

_Cela faisait trois ans jour pour jour que sa mère les avait quittés, son père et lui, et chaque année ce jour lui restait en travers de la gorge. Il chassa ses pensées déprimantes de son esprit (enfin, les enfouit un peu plus profondément) en avisant le regard curieux de Scott. Il lui sourit, cette fois-ci plus naturellement._

_\- On y va ? J'ai envie de glander dans mon lit, dit-il en s'étira, les bras vers le haut._

_\- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Scott. Je peux squatter chez toi ? Ma mère est toujours au boulot et j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer chez moi, ajouta son meilleur ami avec une moue gênée._

_\- Un peu mon n'veu ! C'est parti !_

_Lui passant un bras au-dessus des épaules, Stiles entraîna son ami vers la sortie, précédant de peu le couple fétiche du lycée. Ils étaient en train de rire de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) sur la route du retour quand le bruit d'un crissement de pneus sur l'asphalte les stoppa. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vivement vers la route et virent débouler, du coin de la rue, trois voitures noires, du genre Range Rover. _

_Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient sur le même trottoir qu'eux observèrent, l'air ébahi, les bolides zigzaguer sur le bitume à une vitesse qui devait se trouver bien au-dessus de celle autorisée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que les jeunes commencèrent à bouger, certains allant sur les pelouses des maisons avoisinantes, d'autres se mettant à courir pour l'éloigner le plus possible des engins dont les conducteurs n'avaient apparemment pas appris à conduire au même endroit qu'eux. Malheureusement, Stiles et Scott n'eurent pas cette présence d'esprit et ils restèrent sur le trottoir, les bras ballants, regardant les voitures rouler inexorablement dans leur direction._

_Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres d'eux que Stiles réagit enfin et évita la première voiture qui lui fonçait dessus, se tordant la cheville dans la foulée qui émit un craquement inquiétant. Sonné par la douleur, il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'accident. Il y eut un hurlement, un bruit de frein et celui sourd d'un impact. Il vit, les yeux emplis de terreur, le corps de son ami atterrir juste devant lui. Stiles se releva, grimaçant à cause de sa cheville qui commençait à gonfler à vue d'œil, et se précipita vers son meilleur ami qui ne semblait plus bouger. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lui prit les épaules, et le secoua. Ce n'était pas forcément la chose à faire mais la panique avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Concentré sur Scott et lui aboyant de se réveiller, il ne vit pas plusieurs personnes sortir des trois voitures maintenant à l'arrêt. Il les remarqua seulement lorsque l'une d'entre elles lui agrippa les poignets, le forçant à lâcher son meilleur ami._

_\- Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi putain ! Stiles criait et des larmes lui roulaient sur les joues. Il a besoin d'aide espèce de connard ! Scott ! Il tenta de donner un coup de coude à son assaillant pour se libérer mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et il ne fit qu'alerter un des autres hommes qui vient prêter main forte au premier._

_Il continuait de se débattre en hurlant des insanités, entendant sans vraiment y faire attention que d'autres jeunes de son lycée étaient apparemment dans le même cas que lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard affolé et plein de larmes de Lydia alors qu'elle observait Jackson se prendre des coups à terre. Puis il sentit une forte douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et tout devint noir._

Stiles revint au moment présent lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir dans un cliquettement de clés, porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée puisqu'elle se fondait dans les murs. Deux hommes en habits blancs entrèrent.

\- Debout, ordonna le plus grand des deux d'un ton sec. Les deux mains derrière le dos. Dépêche.

Sous le choc des souvenirs et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Stiles obéit, se faisant plaquer durement contre l'un des murs alors que le second homme lui mettait des sortes de menottes. Puis ils se mirent de part et d'autre de Stiles, chacun mettant une main sur son épaule, et ils le forcèrent à avancer vers la sortie. La seule pensée cohérente qui habita l'esprit de Stiles fut qu'il n'avait bizarrement pas mal à la cheville.

* * *

Rebonchour =D

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Avez-vous des idées quant au lieu où se trouve Stiles ? Le pauvre quand même, je le plains... Mouahahahaha  
Voulez-vous la suite ou bien êtes vous déjà blasés par ce prologue (ou par moi)?  
Je veux tous vos avis, les bons comme les mauvais (tant qu'ils ne contiennent pas d'insultes ou de tomates, bien sûr)  
Bisou bisou et à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles aventures!

Daelys/Cely/Comme vous voulez m'appeler


	2. Chapitre 1 - C'est quoi ce bordel?

Bien le bonjour =)

Alors, oui, j'avais dit (à celles qui ont laissé une review précédemment) que je n'allais pas poster la suite au vu du peu de review que le prologue avait récolté. Mais j'ai changé d'avis et je mets le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise un peu plus. Ah et je pense en faire un Sterek mais rien n'est encore sûr.  
Lirez et nous verrez =)

Ps : j'ai changé légèrement le prologue

On se revoit en bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, une lumière blanche envahit la vision de Stiles et il fut obligé de plisser les paupières pour tenter de voir devant lui. Ce qu'il put discerner n'était pas vraiment différent de ce qu'il observait dans sa cellule. Du blanc, et toujours du blanc. Il se trouvait dans un couloir dont les murs étaient ornés de nombreuses portes. Tout était de la même couleur. Sentant que Stiles ralentissait, un de ses geôliers le tira violemment par le bras, le faisant trébucher. Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et continua d'avancer au rythme rapide que les deux hommes lui imposaient. Plus ils marchaient, plus Stiles ressentait une impression bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose ici était étrange. L'atmosphère, pas seulement le lieu.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures, ils débouchèrent sur une grande salle dont le seul mobilier résidait en un ensemble de chaises en plastique blanc collées aux murs. Comme une sorte de salle d'attente morbide, rien de bien rassurant. Il passèrent ensuite sous une arche à battants mécaniques pour se retrouver devant une nouvelle porte, cette fois-ci en bois sombre, dont la plaque dorée indiquait « Directeur ». Un des hommes le lâcha et frappa trois coups à la porte. La réponse fut immédiate. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement, laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Celle-ci détonait de manière surprenante dans cet environnement d'hôpital. Elle portait un tailleur rouge, des lunettes rectangulaires et était coiffée d'un chignon parfait. Mais le plus insolite était le sourire qu'elle adressa à Stiles avec un regard enjoué.

\- Enfin ! Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle avisa les mains menottées de Stiles et écarquilla les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant l'un des deux hommes encadrant Stiles. Franchement, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, enlevez-moi ça tout de suite.

L'homme à qui elle s'était adressée soupira et prit une clé dans sa poche pour lui enlever les bracelets en acier. Elle leur ordonna ensuite de s'en aller.

\- Entre Stiles, lui enjoint gentiment la femme avec un signe de la main. N'aie pas peur. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais ! ajouta-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Stiles la fixa une longue minute, se demandant s'il devait lui faire confiance. Finalement, il entra dans la pièce, décidant que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre au vu de sa situation. Cependant, il resta sur ses gardes. L'exubérance de la femme paraissait quelque peu... surfaite.

La pièce en question se trouvait être un bureau très spacieux, dont les murs étaient peints en un orange chaud et réconfortant. Stiles se surprit finalement à ressentir un certain soulagement. Cette femme allait lui expliquer pourquoi et comment il s'était retrouvé là. Le bâtiment était sûrement une sorte d'hôpital dans lequel il avait été emmené après l'accident. Tout allait s'arranger. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle lui indiqua un fauteuil à l'aspect moelleux et confortable, il n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de s'y asseoir. La jeune femme s'installa en face de lui, derrière un majestueux bureau en bois. Du chêne, à priori. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table, les mains croisées, et lui adressa à nouveau un sourire doux.

\- Désolée pour tout ce cirque, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui leur a pris, les infirmiers ne font jamais ça d'habitude. À moins que tu te sois débattu ? Elle se tut et Stiles comprit qu'elle attendait une réponse.

\- Euh.. Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis quelques temps – il avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours. Il se racla la gorge. Non, pas du tout, reprit-il. J-j'ai rien fait et j-... il regarda autour de lui et posa la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il était réveillé. On est où ?

\- Oh excuse moi ! Avec tout ça je ne t'ai rien expliqué du tout ! Elle paraissait sincèrement confuse. Je m'appelle Jennifer Blake – appelle moi Jennifer. Je suis la responsable de l'aile B de l'hôpital – celle où tu te trouves – et je suis chargée, entre autre, d'accueillir les nouveaux patients, comme toi ! Elle le regarda d'un air aimable. Nous devions nous rencontrer avant, mais tu as dormi durant deux jours entiers !

Stiles soupira intérieurement. Alors c'était bien ça. Et son impression de ne pas avoir parlé durant des jours était confirmée. Elle dut sentir son apaisement car elle continua avec empathie :

\- Tu as dû avoir effroyablement peur en te réveillant dans ta chambre. Elle devança sa question : Oui, je sais, les chambres ressemblent plus à des cellules de prison ou d'asile qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire en levant les mains en signe d'excuse. C'est pour éviter que les patients se blessent. On ne sait jamais, ceux qui arrivent ici ont subi un choc émotionnel assez fort, ils peuvent être imprévisibles. Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air dérangé, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, tu vas bientôt être transféré dans une chambre plus « normale » finit-elle en mimant des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts.

\- Et Scott ?

\- Scott ? Répéta-t-elle, un sourire figé aux lèvres, une lueur interrogatrice au fond des yeux.

\- Oui Scott. Stiles s'agita, son cœur s'accélérant à nouveau. Scott McCall, mon meilleur ami. I-il était avec moi ! Il était blessé ! Oh putain, il est blessé. Il sembla soudain réaliser l'ampleur de la chose. Il se leva, renversant sa chaise dans le mouvement. Il faut que je le trouve, je dois le trouver, il a besoin de moi, il-

\- Attends, attends ! Jennifer se leva précipitamment, les mains devant elle en signe de paix. Je me souviens, calme toi ! Elle s'avança vers lui à petits pas, comme on s'approche d'une bête sauvage. Un jeune homme de ton âge, la peau mate et les cheveux noirs ? Elle sourit en voyant qu'il se calmait et que ses mains s'étaient arrêtées de trembler. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Elle se baissa, attrapa le dossier du fauteuil et le remit sur ses pieds. Rassied-toi s'il-te-plaît, Stiles.

Il obéit, toujours sous le choc des ascenseurs émotionnels à répétition qu'on lui faisait subir. La femme se rassit également, remettant en place quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée, reprit-elle avec un air contrit. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir plus tôt. Elle remit ses mains sur le bureau. Ton ami, Scott, est arrivé ici juste après toi. Il avait une commotion cérébrale, on l'a envoyé dans l'aile A. Elle se réarma de son sourire, se pencha vers l'avant et entoura de sa main une de celle de Stiles. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'assure, il va bien. Tout va bien.

Il hocha la tête mécaniquement, regardant la main qui enlaçait la sienne.

\- Qu'est-c'qui s'est passé au juste ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Je me rappelle de pas grand chose je.. Des mecs sont sortis d'une voiture et nous ont agressé. C'était qui ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils voulaient ? Et mon père ? Il sait que je suis ici ?

Jennifer avait secoué la tête d'un air compatissant en entendant les paroles de Stiles. À la dernière question, elle lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Oui, il est au courant. Nous l'avons appelé dès que tu as été admis. Il est justement en train de chercher pourquoi vous avez été attaqué et il traque les responsables. Pratique d'avoir un père policier, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Shérif. En fait il est shérif, murmura Stiles.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un air aimable.

\- Et les autres ? Devant le regard d'incompréhension qu'il reçut, il poursuivit. Les autres jeunes de mon lycée. Y'en avait pleins sur la route pendant... le truc. Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver de mot pour décrire ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Lydia ! Lydia était là aussi, avec son copain et-

\- Calme toi Stiles, le coupa Jennifer, sentant une crise de panique revenir. Personne n'est mort ou même n'a été blessé gravement. Tout le monde va bien. Je ne vais pas devoir te le répéter toutes les deux minutes tout de même, finit-elle en le grondant gentiment.

Stiles se tut. Il écouta la directrice lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir remplir quelques formulaires pour son séjour à l'hôpital. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions quand il eut ces papiers devant lui. Son père savait qu'il était là. Il n'avait pas été enlevé ou quoi que ce soit du genre comme il l'avait pensé en se réveillant. Scott allait bien. Lydia allait bien. Jeackson aussi, même si à vrai dire il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Bref, tout le monde était sain et sauf. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais... mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain mal-être assis dans ce fauteuil, dans cette pièce, sous le regard attentif de Jennifer. Tout avait l'air si.. _Irréel_.

Il répondit au regard engageant de Jennifer en levant les coins de sa bouche, faisant sans doute plus une grimace qu'un sourire. Sentant qu'elle attendait qu'il remplisse le formulaire rapidement, il cocha quelques cases, annota son prénom et signa en bas de la page. Puis il lui tendit. La jeune femme vérifia rapidement que tout les renseignements nécessaires était présents et elle lui sourit (_encore_) en se levant.

\- Bien ! Elle claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je vais te laisser retourner dans ta chambre, je pense que tout ceci t'a énormément fatigué, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer. Elle s'approcha de Stiles et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la serrant doucement.

Jennifer le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en blablatant gaiement sur le temps qu'il faisait et sur le fait qu'il allait prochainement pouvoir profiter du soleil. Arrivés devant la sortie, elle l'enlaça légèrement et lui répéta une dernière fois que tout allait bien se passer, ce qui accentua le malaise de Stiles. _Pourquoi insiste-t-elle comme ça ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, découvrant les deux hommes en blanc qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'ici. L'un d'entre eux lui fit signe de le suivre tandis que l'autre se mit à côté de Jennifer, les mains derrière le dos. Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme, qui lui fit un signe joyeux de la main, avant de rattraper l'infirmier qui marchait déjà loin devant à un rythme soutenu.

Jennifer roula des yeux en avisant le regard moqueur de son collègue. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois pour enlevez ce stupide sourire crispé qu'elle était obligée de porter à chaque entretien. Elle fit signe à l'homme de fermer derrière elle après être rentrée dans le bureau. Se tournant vers « l'infirmier », elle ordonna sèchement :

\- Bon au lieu de te marrer comme un attardé, donne moi le dossier du prochain. L'homme lui tendit l'objet qu'il portait sous le bras en ricanant. Bon, commença-t-elle en lisant la première feuille du livret, le fameux petit ami. Il est calme ?

\- Oui, répondit le garde, ayant reprit un visage neutre. Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques heures déjà, on a dû lui refiler un sédatif pour l'empêcher de hurler et de se jeter contre les murs. Il est tombé dans les vapes et il vient à l'instant de sortir du coaltar. Maintenant, il est doux comme un agneau, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Bien. Je n'aurai donc pas de mal à lui soutirer sa signature. Ce Stiles était épuisant, avec toutes ses questions à la con. Mais vous resterez à proximité, on se sait jamais. Bref ! elle retira la pince qui retenait ses cheveux et passa une main dans ses mèches brunes pour les coiffer. Ce boulot m'épuise. Je crois que je vais demander une augmentation, dit-elle, un sourire de connivence au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr, s'esclaffa l'homme. Et moi je vais signer un de tes formulaires. Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Une augmentation... j'aurai tout entendu.

Jennifer sourit elle aussi et mit sa pince entre ses dents tandis qu'elle refaisait son chignon. Trois coups furent alors frappés à la porte et elle fit de gros yeux à l'homme, la bouche prise par sa pince, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait sortir de la pièce. Il obéit et, après s'être regardée dans l'un des miroirs qui ornait ses murs, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle soupira doucement, se donnant du courage. _Plus que cinq_. Elle força ses lèvres à s'étirer vers le haut pour former un sourire avenant, remit ses lunettes bien en place et ouvrit la porte en grand.

\- Jackson ! Enfin tu es réveillé !

* * *

Re re re !

Alors, verdict ? Emballés ou pas ?  
La suite (reviews ?) viendra en juillet car je passe mes oraux de CAPES (oulala!)

Bizouille et à vos claviers!


	3. Chapitre 2 - L'attente

**Bonjour les petits caribous =)  
**

**Dans ma grande bonté, je poste la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture!****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le chemin du retour à sa chambre se fit en silence. Ni lui ni l'infirmier ne parlaient. Se trouvant juste derrière l'homme et s'ennuyant légèrement – le trajet lui avait paru beaucoup plus court la première fois, le stress sûrement – Stiles en profita pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Il portait, comme son collègue, des bottes noires, un pantalon de treillis blanc et une sorte de chandail à manches longues de la même couleur. En fait, si on remplaçait la teinte dominante par du noir, il pourrait parfaitement passer pour un garde ou bien même un soldat. Surtout au vu de la matraque et des menottes qui pendaient sur sa hanche.

Le téléphone de l'homme sonna soudain et il y répondit en ralentissant le rythme, permettant à Stiles de mieux observer son environnement. Le couloir semblait continuer à l'infini et des centaines de portes s'alignaient contre les murs. Elles n'étaient pas totalement nues, comme le jeune homme l'avait d'abord pensé, mais étaient ornées en leur centre d'une plaque en ferraille où figurait un numéro. Ainsi ils étaient devant la chambre n°103, la suivante était donc la... _88 ?_ Stiles fronça les sourcils en se demandant quelle logique pouvait avoir cette suite de nombres, la porte d'après affichant de façon absurde le numéro 93.

Absorbé par sa réflexion, Stiles ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme s'était arrêté et lui fonça dedans. L'infirmier lui jeta un regard ennuyé et le jeune rougit, et balbutia des excuses en tentant d'éviter son regard. Tandis que l'homme cherchait de quoi ouvrir la chambre qui était apparemment la sienne, Stiles comprit ce qui l'avait troublé la première fois qu'il avait traversé ce couloir : l'absence totale de bruit. Aucun son ne venait troubler le silence qui paraissait pesant, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Un raclement de gorge le sortit de ses pensées. L'homme lui fit signe de rentrer.

Malgré les mots rassurants de Jennifer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les chambres ressemblaient vraiment trop à des cellules. A vrai dire, il s'attendait presque à ce qu'on lui ordonne de porter une camisole. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua immédiatement qu'un nouvel élément était présent. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un plateau chargé d'un sandwich et d'une bouteille d'eau, ainsi que quelques vêtements de rechange (blancs, bien sûr). Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement faim et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il se retourna vers la porte lorsqu'il l'entendit se refermer. Il était à nouveau seul.

Repoussant une nouvelle fois l'impression que quelque chose clochait, Stiles s'approcha du plateau, prit d'une main la bouteille d'eau et de l'autre le sandwich et alla s'adosser contre l'un des murs. Il soupira de bonheur tandis que la première bouchée se frayait un passage à travers son œsophage. Tout en buvant au goulot, il s'autorisa un moment de répit et mis son cerveau sur pause. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, il s'aperçut que la porte matelassée était pourvue d'une minuscule ouverture qu'il n'avait pas remarquée de l'extérieur. Se levant doucement, il s'en approcha et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que le trou se retrouve en face de ses yeux. Il observa le couloir vide durant quelques instants. La pièce en face de la sienne portait le numéro 16 et il se baffa mentalement de ne pas avoir regarder celui de sa chambre. Bien sûr, le connaître n'aurait rien changé, mais c'était de la simple curiosité. Au bout de quelques minutes de calme plat, il quitta son poste d'observation et se rassit.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en attendant qu'on lui attribue une vraie chambre. Un frisson lui parcourut les bras et il se les frotta pour se réchauffer. La pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre et pourtant un courant d'air frais arrivait jusqu'à lui. Sûrement une sorte de clim'. Il mouilla son doigt de salive et le mit devant lui, cherchant à savoir d'où sortait l'air froid. Il se retrouva alors devant un des quatre murs, pas plus avancé. Il sentait que l'air provenait d'ici mais de voyait aucune ouverture. Il passa les mains contre celui-ci, cherchant quoi que ce soit dont la texture différait de celle d'un matelas. Au bout de quelques secondes, un de ses doigts passa sur un léger creux et Stiles s'allongea au sol pour que son visage soit devant la petite cavité. Il passa à nouveau ses doigts autour du creux et s'aperçut qu'un carré de cinq centimètres à peine de côté se détachait légèrement du mur. Et effectivement, maintenant que son visage était proche de l'endroit, il pouvait sentir un souffle d'air arriver jusqu'à lui. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'affaira à l'ouvrir durant l'heure qui suivit. Malgré tous ses efforts, le cadre ne bougea que de quelques millimètres et il abandonna. De toutes façons, la tension qu'il avait fait endurer à son corps pour rester dans cette position l'avait grandement réchauffé.

Le jeune homme se leva et faillit retomber, se sentant pris de vertiges. Il posa une main sur son front et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'esprit légèrement brumeux. _Ça doit être la fatigue._ La position qu'il avait adoptée précédemment n'avait rien dû arranger à son état. Il décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose quelques minutes. Juste après avoir eu cette pensée, son corps devint lourd et il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il partit vérifier si quoi que ce soit se passait dans le couloir puis alla s'allonger dans le coin opposé à la ventilation, la tête sur les vêtements de rechange qu'on lui avait fourni. Il tomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui le sortit de sa sieste. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'esprit toujours cotonneux, et tendit l'oreille en cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Rien ne vint durant quelques secondes puis, à nouveau, le même son étouffé, comme un coup porté à un mur. Stiles se releva, grimaçant en bougeant ses membres courbaturés, et s'approcha de la porte, d'où les bruits semblaient provenir. Il se suréleva légèrement et observa. Dans le couloir se trouvaient deux infirmiers qui tentaient de maîtriser un homme noir gigantesque d'une trentaine d'années. Celui-ci se débattait à grands coups de poings et de dents et semblait hurler des insultes aux deux hommes en blancs – Stiles ne pouvait être sûr de rien, les murs empêchant totalement la transmission du son. Tandis que le noir infligeait un coup à l'abdomen de l'un des hommes, l'autre se précipita derrière et lui planta une seringue dans la nuque. Le patient se tourna vers l'infirmier, les yeux écarquillés de fureur, et arracha l'aiguille. Il fit un pas en direction de son assaillant, puis un deuxième, avant de poser un genou à terre, bientôt suivit par le second. Finalement, le noir s'effondra au sol. Un des infirmiers aida l'autre à se relever et tous deux prirent l'homme par le bras pour le traîner, avec difficultés, hors de vue de Stiles.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de s'éloigner de la porte, un air hébété au visage. _Ben merde alors... Heureusement que je me suis pas débattu..._ Il repartit s'asseoir, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. À nouveau, un frisson le prit au corps. Il alla chercher le plateau dans lequel il avait trouvé son repas et le colla contre l'aération, bouchant la sortie d'air. Néanmoins, ses frissons ne cessèrent pas. Et pour cause, le froid qu'il ressentait ne provenait pas de la fraîcheur de la pièce mais de l'intérieur de son corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Peut-être s'était-il vraiment fait enlevé ! Son cœur s'accéléra à cette idée, qu'il pensait pourtant avoir enfouie. _Peut-être que Jennifer m'a menti, peut-être que je suis pas du tout dans un hôpital... peut-être que..._ Il secoua la tête et se força à garder son calme. Rien se servait de paniquer, il ne pouvait rien changer à sa situation. Et puis, peut-être s'affolait-il pour rien, après tout, c'était bien son genre, il avait tendance à se faire des films. Il ferma les yeux en posant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur mou et le sommeil vint à nouveau le trouver.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une envie urgente qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se leva brusquement en s'aidant du mur et alla cogner à la porte. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs essais qu'il réalisa que cela ne servait à rien. Bien sûr, aucun bruit n'entrait dans la pièce, il était logique d'aucun bruit n'en sorte, surtout au vu des épais matelas qui tapissaient les murs. Bien que... il avait bien entendu, lui, lorsqu'ils avaient balancé le noir contre les paroi de sa chambre... _Oui enfin le mec devait peser cent cinquante kilos... _Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, commençant à s'inquiéter. Si personne ne l'entendait, que se passerait-il s'il venait à lui arriver quoi que ce soit ? Bon, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans la pièce qui pouvait le blesser – rien à vrai dire – mais il pouvait toujours faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quelque chose du même genre. Il s'obligea à s'arrêter de marcher et réfléchit. Ce n'était pas possible, les infirmiers devaient forcément avoir un moyen de connaître son état... Une caméra ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ! Il releva la tête, heureux de ses réflexions. Mais sa bonne humeur repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il n'y avait rien au plafond, ni en haut des murs.

Stiles soupira et se laissa tomber par terre, croisant les jambes en espérant que son envie passe, ou au moins qu'il arrive à se retenir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Quelqu'un allait forcément venir.

C'est au bout de trente longues minutes que le jeune homme comprit, qu'en fait, personne ne viendrait. Il porta un regard dégoûté à la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait vidée quelques heures plus tôt. Il rampa jusqu'à celle-ci, abandonnée dans un coin et en ouvrit le bouchon. Ce n'est qu'au bord de l'explosion qu'il se résigna à baisser son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il soupira de soulagement, bien que légèrement écœuré par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se traitant mentalement de chochotte. Lorsqu'il reboucha la bouteille, il fit bien attention de ne pas toucher le bouchon plus que nécessaire et alla mettre l'objet du délit le plus loin possible de lui. Il sourit en se rasseyant, soulagé (dans tous les sens du terme), mais ses lèvres se rabaissèrent lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion qu'on l'avait peut-être oublié. Réellement, c'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle depuis maintenant au moins... En fait il n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis son arrivée dans sa chambre... _enfin dans ma cellule_. À nouveau, un mal de crâne le prit, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Lorsque la douleur passa, il ne se rappelait pas le pourquoi de sa soudaine angoisse et recommença à s'ennuyer. Pour s'occuper, il se mit à fredonner la première chanson qui lui venait à l'esprit en battant la mesure à l'aide de ses doigts. Et il attendit. Encore. Après avoir épuisé son stock de comptines, il se décida à agir. Il y avait repensé, et l'absence de toute caméra était tout bonnement illogique. Jennifer lui avait dit qu'il fallait éviter que les patients se blessent, quelqu'un devait donc être en train de le surveiller. Forcément. Il se mit debout et, malgré la torpeur qui rendait ses membres mous, commença à gesticuler en tout sens, tentant d'attirer l'attention de celui ou celle qui regardait – il l'espérait – sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de contorsions et autres ondulations qu'il finit par entendre un bruit. Tellement léger qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé. Il baissa ses bras, maintenant douloureux, et s'approcha de la source du son. Il se retrouva face au même mur où il avait trouvé la bouche d'aération, mais cette fois-ci il n'y remarqua rien de particulier. Et puis de toutes façons, il l'avait déjà inspecté, il savait que rien d'anormal ne s'y trouvait. Il se déplaça dans la pièce et à nouveau le même bruit, infime mais bien réel, se fit entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, du côté du mur opposé. Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'approcha à nouveau du mur matelassé. Il colla son oreille sur celui-ci et sursauta soudain en entendant le son tout près sa tête. C'était un bruit ressemblant fortement à celui que faisait un appareil photo lors d'une mise au point...

Il examina le mur, perplexe. Le seul point commun entre les deux murs était... les capitons. Il se mit face à l'un d'eux, appuyant les mains de part et d'autre sur le mur, et approcha sa figure de l'objet. Encore une fois, le son retentit et Stiles haussa haut ses sourcils, comprenant enfin où se trouvait la... enfin **les** caméras. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon inégale alors qu'il se rendait compte que tous les capitons contenaient des caméras. Il retint alors bêtement son souffle et n'osa plus bouger, désormais conscient que l'on épiait tous ses faits et gestes. Bien sûr, la situation n'avait pas changé depuis les deux dernières minutes. Mais pour Stiles, tout était différent. Il n'osait plus regarder les murs, de peur de... de quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et penser qu'il s'était assis à demi nu sur le sol... lui aussi capitonné... Il ne voulait même pas vérifier si celui-ci contenait également des caméras, se sentant mal à l'aise et en colère à la fois. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait sciemment violer son intimité. _Bien sûr que j'allais devoir pisser, bordel !_

Énervé, il se dirigea vers la porte et se remis à frapper. D'abord avec ses poings, puis il y rajouta ses pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était en train de se déchaîner contre l'entrée, expulsant la tension accumulée depuis ces derniers jours :

\- Laissez-moi sortir bordel de merde ! Hurla-t-il. Je veux voir un avocat, ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir. _Mais bien sûr Stiles. Et pourquoi pas la police tant qu'on y est. T'es vraiment trop con._

Il fixa un des capitons espions et appuya son pouce dessus. De plus en plus fort. Et alors que son doigt devenait rouge de part la pression qu'il subissait, il entendit un léger grésillement. Il fixa son œuvre, souriant en regardant la fumée légère qui s'en échappait. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ses lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'étirer de manière sadique. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, mais il pouvait quand même détruire leur équipement. Au bout du dixième dispositif détruit, il sursauta en entendant de bruit au niveau de la fente en haut de la porte. Il recula de quelques pas et riva son regard sur celle-ci. Un infirmier le regardait d'un air morne, apparemment dérangé de s'être déplacé jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-c'que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée.

\- Je veux sortir ! Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et se colla à la porte, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être face à l'homme. On m'a dit qu'on allait me changer de chambre. Je suis pas un fou, demandez à votre supérieure !

\- Tiens donc ?

L'homme souriait, maintenant, comme amusé de la situation. _Il est bien le seul..._ Il prit une sorte de téléphone accroché à sa hanche et composa un numéro à deux chiffres. À l'autre bout, on décrocha à la première sonnerie et il pu entendre la voix lointaine d'une femme.

\- Désolé de vous déranger Madame, mais le sujet – il leva la tête et porta son regard sur le haut de la porte – M-59 veut vous parler. (…) Je vous le passe.

Stiles, qui avait tiqué à la dénomination que l'homme lui avait donné – _sujet ?– _se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Jennifer Blake sur l'écran du téléphone de l'homme.

\- Bonjour... Elle sembla regarder un papier devant elle puis son regard revint sur lui. Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Euh... Il plissa les yeux et la fixa, hésitant entre lui hurler dessus, l'insulter ou la supplier de l'aider. Il choisit de faire un mélange : Ça fait une plombe que je suis là ! Et vous m'aviez promis une vraie chambre ! C'est quoi toute cette merde ! continua-t-il en écartant les bras, montrant l'ensemble de la pièce. C'est pas un hôpital ça, bordel, c'est une prison ! Et où est mon père ?

Jennifer le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire, figée telle une statue. Stiles fronça les sourcils : quelque chose, dans son regard, le dérangeait fortement. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla affreusement long, elle reprit vie et lui fit un sourire condescendant.

\- Oh Stiles, tu viens juste de comprendre ? Elle rit légèrement. Je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Et nous avons malencontreusement oublié de prévenir ton papa. Une fausse moue ennuyée était venue plisser ses lèvres. Puis son regard se fit plus dur et elle s'approcha de l'écran. Maintenant, tu vas bien sagement rester dans ta chambre sans faire de bêtises. Sinon je vais devoir me fâcher. Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit vicieusement. Et je t'assure, tu n'as **vraiment** pas envie que je me fâche.

Stiles resta bouche-bée aux mots de la femme. Il s'était persuadé qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, luttant contre ses angoisses, contre son instinct... Il voulait répliquer, insulter les deux visages narquois devant lui, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Sous le choc, il réalisa alors tout ce que cela impliquait. _Scott..._

Paniquant intérieurement, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme – _le garde_ – avait remis le téléphone face à lui et il entendit dans un état second Jennifer lui ordonner d'augmenter la dose de protoxyde. _Proto-quoi _? Avant même que Stiles ne puisse réagir, l'homme fit glisser le verre qui séparait le couloir de la cellule et laissa le jeune homme seul, et totalement perdu. Alors qu'il était toujours en train de réfléchir aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, il perçut un bruit ressemblant à un sifflement comme... _une fuite de gaz_. Il se retourna brusquement et fixa éberlué le plateau qu'il avait collé au mur se faire propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, une épaisse fumée blanche s'échappa par grosses bouffées de l'aération.

Ayant d'abord le réflexe de s'en éloigner le plus possible, il se précipita dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, une odeur nauséabonde le prit aux tripes. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune autre ouverture. Il mit alors son avant bas contre son nez et s'avança vers la source du gaz, qui devenait de plus en plus opaque. Il prit en chemin les vêtements qui traînaient toujours par terre, en fit une boule et tenta de boucher le trou. Malheureusement, il avait agit trop tard et l'ensemble de la pièce était maintenant brumeuse. Il commença à tousser, d'abord quelques raclements de gorge puis il eut l'impression que ses poumons avaient décidé de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il se courba sous la douleur que sa toux engendrait et vomit une bile grisâtre. Et, à bout de souffle, il s'évanouit.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Mr le Président

**Bonsoir...**

**Alors, en regardant les chapitres précédents, je me suis rendue compte que le dernier en date est du doux mois de juillet... de l'année précédente.  
Oui, je sais, c'est n'importe quoi! Mais je vous explique : je suis pratiquement incapable d'écrire deux fictions en même temps. Malheureusement,  
je ne m'en suis rendue compte seulement... bah en en ayant deux sur les bras -_- Du coup, j'ai privilégié l'une des deux (Back in Time en l'occurrence, même si, je vous l'accorde, je suis déjà super lente avec cette histoire xD)**

**Bref, j'ai tout de même décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire, parce que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'une review il y a pas longtemps m'a redonné envie de m'y mettre (Yume, tu te reconnaîtras =D). Et de relire les anciennes reviews m'a donné du baume au coeur, m'encourageant à reprendre le clavier. Merci à vous tous, vous êtes formidables =D**

**Doooonc, voici le chapitre 3 de M-59, qui vous révélera certaines choses... et amènera son lot de questions =)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Mr le Président**

Le claquement sec de ses talons sur le carrelage blanc du couloir s'interrompit tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait pour la troisième fois. Elle sortit rapidement le badge de la pochette qu'elle portait sous son bras pour le placer devant le scanner qui lui faisait face. L'écran rouge indiquant «_ Passage non autorisé _» changea de couleur et la porte coulissa dans un chuintement métallique, libérant le passage vers un couloir tout aussi blanc que le précédent. La jeune femme rangea son laissez-passer et avança dans le nouveau corridor d'un pas conquérant, n'adressant qu'un léger signe de tête aux quelques gardes qui patrouillaient dans la pièce. Encore des nouveaux. Levant intérieurement les yeux au ciel, elle se moqua de la paranoïa de son patron. Elle doutait déjà grandement de l'aptitude de l'un des sujets retenus dans le complexe à sortir de sa cellule... alors les imaginer arriver jusqu'ici paraissait totalement ridicule. Engager de nouveaux gardes était de ce fait entièrement inutile. Mais, si son supérieur avait de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, grand bien lui fasse.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle dépassa quelques portes qui longeaient les murs et arriva bien vite devant celle dont la plupart des employés de l'entreprise n'avait jamais vu la couleur. À dire vrai, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était autorisée à venir jusqu'ici, malgré les bons et loyaux services qu'elle rendait depuis son arrivée au complexe, quatre ans auparavant. Et ce privilège lui avait été octroyé uniquement sur «_ recommandation_ » auprès de son boss. Bref... elle s'était fait pistonner par la fille de son chef actuel. Tout le personnel du complexe était au courant. Mais personne ne s'était hasardé à lui adresser la moindre réflexion. Sûrement grâce à son regard méprisant qu'elle savait très déstabilisant. Elle avait longtemps travaillé à produire cet effet.

Elle regarda la montre brillant à son poignet et patienta quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la grande aiguille vienne se pose sur le petit douze. Son patron ne supportait pas les retards, mais encore moins les personnes se pointant en avance. Elle se rappelait encore de la mine défaite de son prédécesseur lorsqu'il était venu empaqueter ses affaires dans le bureau qui se trouvait face à celui qu'elle occupait à l'époque. Il était arrivé cinq minutes avant l'heure indiquée sur sa convocation. Il lui semblait que Sam travaillait maintenant au service d'entretien, elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu récurer les toilettes des dames quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsque l'heure fut enfin venue, à la seconde près, elle lissa son veston ainsi que le velours de sa jupe et leva la main, le poing serré, dans l'intention manifeste de frapper à la triste porte sombre qui cachait un bureau tout aussi joyeux. Cependant, au moment où ses phalanges allaient rencontrer le bois, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son homologue de l'aile A. Les yeux bleus cristallin de l'homme passèrent de la colère à la surprise en un instant pour finir par adopter un air moqueur. Christopher passa près d'elle en sortant de la pièce et elle put nettement l'entendre lui souffler «_ bon courage _» tandis qu'il s'éloignait à pas rapides du bureau dans lequel elle avait malheureusement rendez-vous.

Le sourire qu'elle avait plaqué sur ses lèvres pour saluer son collègue se figea. Bien. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Un raclement bruyant de gorge la fit revenir à elle et son sourire crispé s'élargit alors qu'elle faisait deux petits pas pour rentrer dans la pièce. La lourde porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sinistre, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent... _Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des films d'horreur, ça me rend vraiment stupide_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je vous ennuie déjà, ma chère Jennifer ? Demanda lentement une voix grinçante.

Elle sursauta légèrement, incapable de s'habituer à cette intonation mielleuse autant que menaçante qui accompagnait toutes les phrases de son très cher directeur. S'y ferait-elle un jour ? Pas sûr. Elle tira un peu plus sur son sourire de façade, si cela était possible.

\- Absolument pas, monsieur. J'étais seulement en train de me faire la réflexion qu'il-

\- Peu importe.

L'homme à la stature impressionnante malgré son âge avancé se leva lentement de derrière le bureau et s'avança vers elle, toujours immobile sur le pas de la porte. Il lui sourit froidement et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes d'un geste qui pouvait sembler protecteur pour un œil extérieur. Mais en étudiant plus précisément la jeune femme, on ne pouvait pas manquer l'attitude distante et crispée qui avait pris possession de son corps dès que sa peau s'était trouvée en contact avec les serres moites du vieillard. Celles-ci emprisonnait fermement sa main, comme s'il voulait lui montrer qui était le maître ici. _Merci bien, je suis au courant..._

\- Je suis certain que vos pensées sont captivantes ma chère Jennifer, captivantes. Il fit une longue pause durant laquelle la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait répondre. Puis, il braqua son regard glacé vers le sien. Mais je ne vous paye pas pour rêvasser. Surtout pas lorsque vous êtes dans mon bureau. Il appuya ses pouces sur son poignet et elle se força à ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Absolument, monsieur.

Il lâcha finalement la main prise en otage et retourna vers son bureau d'un pas pesant. La jeune femme massa discrètement son poignet endolori et décrispa ses doigts, sans piper mot, comme à son habitude. Elle avait appris, quelques fois à ses dépens, qu'il valait mieux se garder d'exposer ses émotions en présence du vieillard. Cet homme correspondait parfaitement à la définition du pervers sadique, elle avait eu de longues années pour s'en rendre compte, mais le salaire qu'elle recevait tous les mois lui permettait de mieux supporter cet état de fait.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas rapides en s'apercevant qu'il venait de traîner la chaise en bois devant son bureau et attendait qu'elle ait l'obligeance de s'y asseoir. Ne voulant pas s'attirer – à nouveau – les foudres de son patron, elle s'installa prestement sur le siège qui grinça désagréablement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la nommer en secret la chaise de la torture. Inconfortable, bancale et miteuse, cette chaise incarnait à elle seule l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une séance d'interrogatoire musclé. Autant Jennifer avait tenté de rendre son bureau le plus chaleureux et avenant possible, pour que ses invités s'y sentent à l'aise, autant celui dans lequel elle se trouvait respirait l'angoisse et l'hostilité. Ses couleurs froides et ternes, dans les blancs passés, jaunis par le temps comme si une armée de fumeurs s'était acharnée sur le lieu, vous poussaient à vous échapper le plus vite possible. Les murs nus et décrépis vous donnaient des envies de suicide, et le propriétaire de ce désastre décoratif manifestait un plaisir malsain à rendre le lieu encore moins accueillant. Elle le soupçonnait même d'être parfaitement au courant que ses employés ressortaient de son bureau les cuisses et les avant-bras truffés d'échardes.

Tandis qu'elle jetait un œil aux alentours, le Président et propriétaire du complexe, s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, seul meuble aux allures normales. Il se pencha sur quelques feuilles posées sur le bureau et ignora la jeune femme pendant de longues minutes. Jennifer ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela. Il était coutumier du fait.

\- Ma chère Jennifer... finit-il par dire après s'être léché consciencieusement les lèvres de sa langue rose et gonflée. Je vous ai fait mander pour que vous me présentiez votre rapport trimestriel concernant l'aile B du complexe. Comment se portent nos chers pensionnaires ?

\- Et bien... Elle hésita quelques secondes. Comme vous me l'avez demandé la semaine dernière, je vous ai envoyé mon rapport via l'intranet. Mon mail doit sûrement apparaître dans votre boîte de r-

\- Je n'ai que faire d'un rapport creux et impersonnel ! L'interrompit-il en émettant un bruit de bouche désapprobateur. Je veux du concret, continua-t-il en posant durement sa paume sur les papiers devant lui qui tressautèrent de mécontentement. Je veux être au plus près de mes créations, apprendre à connaître ces jeunes gens qui ont tant d'importance, être dans leur tête...

Jennifer retint de justesse un rictus narquois devant l'air pénétré de son patron. Cela faisait quelques mois que le Président s'était persuadé que la connaissance approfondie de la personnalité des individus réquisitionnés un peu partout dans le monde serait bénéfique. Jusqu'alors, il ne s'était préoccupé que de la finance, s'assurant de la bonne croissance de leurs bénéfices, et du laboratoire, examinant avec avidité les nouvelles formules. Même s'il n'était expert dans aucun de ces deux domaines. Mais, depuis la découverte du sérum M, le vieux renard montrait un intérêt croissant au suivi des « _progrès_ » des nouveaux arrivants. Chaque fois que le sujet était abordé, une vive lueur d'intérêt animait son regard de fouine. Et c'était pour satisfaire son insatiable curiosité que Jennifer et Christopher devaient maintenant, en plus de la supervision des veilleurs, de celle des laborantins et des ravitailleurs de leur aile respective, accueillir les nouveaux tous les trois mois. Jusqu'à ce que leurs recherches soient enfin couronnées de succès.

Au vu de la dernière fournée en date, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

\- Les sujets du trimestre précédents sont pour la plupart morts, mais ceux qui ont survécu... Commença-t-elle lentement, réfléchissant à la bonne manière d'annoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire. _Autant débuter par les bonnes nouvelles, les suivantes passeront peut-être plus facilement_... sont principalement des patients de type E. Nous pensons d'ailleurs les faire basculer rapidement dans l'aile A. Les sujets à qui on a inoculé le sérum C, cependant, ont tendance à succomber rapidement. Soit à cause du choc subi par la transformation, soit en raison d'une prolifération rapide de bactéries due à la chute de leur système immunitaire lors des phases humaines. Les dons de sang n'ayant pas fonctionné, nous sommes actuellement en train de tester la transfusion de lymphe des plus forts sur les défaillants.

\- Perte de temps, intervint le vieillard en levant un main. Tuez-les, ils ne nous sont d'aucune utilité, ne gâchons pas notre énergie pour eux. Il nota quelques mots sur un calepin et, sans jeter un regard à son interlocutrice, lui fit signe de continuer d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Il nous reste ainsi quatorze sujets E et deux C, en éliminant les défaillants. Jennifer baissa les yeux sur la tablette qu'elle venait de sortir de sa pochette. Elle raya quelques noms d'un coup de stylet et compta à nouveau le nombre de sujets viables, les chiffres lui paraissant bien bas. Malheureusement, c'était bien les bons. Elle soupira intérieurement en calculant rapidement le nombre de prochains décès spontanés. Les veilleurs allaient encore faire la gueule, ils n'appréciaient guère le fait de trimbaler les cadavres suintants jusqu'à la benne.

\- Et les sujets M ? Demanda subitement le directeur et relevant la tête de sa paperasse.

_Voilà le sujet qui fâche..._

\- Eh bien... Jennifer se permit une petite grimace de dépit. Je crains qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait survécu. Le sujet M-50 a tenu quelques semaines avant de commencer à pourrir de l'intérieur. Elle retint un haut le cœur en se remémorant l'odeur atroce qui s'était répandue dans toute l'aile B lorsqu'ils avaient fini par extraire difficilement le corps de la cellule, les chairs putréfiées collant aux capitons du sol. Nous essayons encore de trouver la dose adéquate, reprit-elle, mais il semble que celle-ci soit nettement inférieure à celles des sérums E et C. De l'ordre du picolitre. Et avec la quantité inversement proportionnelle de rayonnement gamma à laquelle il est nécessaire d'exposer les sujets, vous comprendrez aisément les difficultés auxquelles nous faisons face.

\- Que vous faut-il pour faire progresser significativement l'expérience ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant fébrilement une feuille parmi les dizaines qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. _Faudrait vraiment qu'il se mette aux nouvelles technologies le vieux..._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la partie finance laborantine de sa tablette.

\- Je pense qu'une centaine de milliers de dollars serait la bienvenue.

\- Accordée. Ne lésinez pas sur les moyens, je veux des sujets M viables ! Après avoir trouvé la feuille qu'il recherchait et noté le chiffre convenu, il se pencha sur son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui. Tout son être respirait une curiosité presque malsaine tandis qu'il la dévisageait scrupuleusement. Parlez-moi des nouveaux. Je suis certain qu'ils ont un fort potentiel.

Elle repoussa une mèche de son chignon qui venait de lui tomber devant le visage et regarda sa tablette pour se donner contenance. Et, elle se l'avouait volontiers, pour ne plus croiser le regard scrutateur de son patron.

\- Les ravitailleurs ont cette fois-ci opéré en Californie. Nous avons prélevé quarante adolescents et huit adultes dans diverses petites villes. Elle se tut un instant, craignant la réaction de son patron aux prochaines phrases qu'elle comptait prononcer. Il y a malheureusement eu un petit incident... – Nouvelle pause – Les hommes du jour étaient, pour la plupart, néophytes... Et j'ai bien peur qu'ils n'aient laissé derrière eux quelques témoins...

\- Quelques ?

Le regard du Président avait pris cette teinte menaçante – mais malheureusement habituelle – qui fit frissonner Jennifer, le courage qui lui était nécessaire pour répondre s'évaporant avec le stress. Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire car une sirène stridente retentit soudainement dans le bureau, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bazar ? Grommela le vieil homme en se tournant vers les écrans de surveillance qui recouvraient partiellement le mur droit de la pièce.

Jennifer l'imita, intriguée. Depuis quatre années qu'elle occupait son poste, jamais aucune des alarmes n'avait pris la peine de se manifester. À vrai dire, tous les jours se ressemblaient au complexe, et rien ne venait entacher la routine fastidieuse qui constituait son boulot. Ainsi, elle fut au premier abord presque déçue de ne rien apercevoir d'anormal sur les petits écrans montrant les cellules des patients. Elle se leva, imitée par son patron, et s'approcha du mur de surveillance. Arrivée à quelques centimètres des écrans, elle fronça les sourcils en observant l'un d'entre eux. « E-124. » indiquait-il. La cellule semblait encore plus blanche que d'habitude et légèrement floue, comme si un brouillard était venu encombrer la pièce déjà exiguë.

Elle crut un instant que l'occupant de la chambre était absent, l'embrun curieusement ajouté à la blancheur des murs rendant la pièce difficile à regarder, même à travers les yeux d'une caméra. Puis, lorsque l'image changea à la suite du basculement régulier des caméras, elle distingua un mouvement dans le coin gauche de la pièce, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait voulu de l'action, elle était servie !

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour prévenir qui que ce soit, le haut parleur de la pièce se mit en route et une voix paniquée résonna dans le bureau :

Monsieur Argent, il y a un problème avec la patiente E-124. Jennifer croisa le regard légèrement hébété de son patron tandis que des bruits de claquements se faisant entendre du côté du veilleur qui venait de parler. Nous... commença-t-il avec hésitation... nous avons vraiment besoin de renfort.

Gérard Argent se précipita vers son bureau pour hurler des ordres à travers le téléphone tandis que Jennifer reprenait son inspection de l'écran. Elle haussa un sourcil lorsque le voyant vert du moniteur E-124 se mit à clignoter, de plus en plus vite, pour finalement passer au rouge. Une seconde plus tard, la lumière de la cellule contiguë en fit de même et bientôt la moitié du mur brillait d'un éclat rougeâtre qui n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

**Alors? Vous avez des idées sur ces fameux sérums? Et pourquoi C, E et M?**  
**Qu'avez vous pensé des personnages de Jennifer et Gérard (pou ceux qui ne l'aurait pas reconnu =D)? **  
**Les trouvez-vous à leur place? Qu'imaginez vous pour eux dans la suite de l'histoire?**  
**Quelqu'un a trouvé le pourquoi du 59?**  
**Que se passe-t-il dans la cellule E-124?**  
**Hmhm, très mystérieux tout ça lol**

**Dans le chapitre suivant (qui est commencé, ne vous inquiétez pas cette fois-ci xD), **  
**nous nous concentrerons sur deux autres personnages, je vous laisse deviner lesquels.**

**J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;)**  
**Bisou mes choux !**

**'Lys**

**PS: Pour ceux qui suivent Back in Time, j'ai 6 pages d'écrites mais il sera assez long, **  
**j'essaie de le publier le plus rapidement possible, avant la fin de la semaine si tout ce passe bien. **  
**Mais c'est tellement dur avec la mer à côté ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Cauchemar

**Buena serra i miei Caribous**

**Ça fait des plombes que j'attends à l'aéroport pour prendre mon avion, je m'entraîne à parler Italien ;)  
Je profite du Wifi pour vous poster le dernier chapitre en date**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai énormément aimé l'écrire =)  
On dit MERCI à ma Cathouchka d'amour pour la correction toujours au top!**

**On se retrouve en bas?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Regard à gauche. Rien.

À droite. Rien non plus.

Encore un coup d'œil à gauche. _Pour le plaisir_, ironisa Stiles intérieurement. Mais non, toujours aucun signe de vie dans le triste couloir qui lui servait de programme de divertissement. Certains jours étaient plus calmes que d'autres. La veille – ou du moins, une vingtaine d'heures auparavant – au moins cinq patients étaient passés, entravés par des menottes et encadrés de près par deux, voire trois gardes tout habillés de blanc. Qu'importait leur âge, qu'importait leur sexe, ils avaient tous la même mine perdue et épuisée. Pour certains on pouvait carrément supposer que le dernier souffle n'était pas loin. En fait, à part l'homme noir qui s'était débattu la première fois que Stiles avait jeté un œil dehors, personne ne semblait oser se rebeller. Ou personne n'en n'avait la force...

Stiles poussa un long soupir et appuya son front contre la porte capitonnée, dont la couleur blanche avait viré au marron en raison des interminables moments passés dans cette position. Il laissa son regard vagabonder d'une porte à une autre, tentant pour la énième fois de se souvenir du nombre de jours passés dans cette cellule. D'après la quantité de repas – constitués en tout et pour tout de sandwiches sans goût et le plus souvent rassis, accompagnés d'une bouteille d'eau à l'odeur médicamenteuse, sa séquestration devait avoir commencé environ une quinzaine de jours auparavant. Mais il soupçonnait qu'on lui ait fait sauter quelques collations, son estomac se plaignant beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Sûrement pour le punir de... quelque chose. Dont il ignorait totalement la nature, _évidemment_.

Stiles ferma les yeux et ses talons reprirent contact avec le sol. Ses plantes de pieds étaient endolories d'avoir été étirées durant les quelques minutes qu'avait duré son investigation des couloirs. Et pourtant c'était devenu une routine. Toutes les heures – approximativement, bien sûr – il se levait pour aller observer l'extérieur de sa cellule, cherchant à se distraire de la torpeur qui engourdissait ses membres un peu plus chaque jour. Ensuite il s'appliquait à compter les caméras de la pièce avant de se répéter le tableau périodique des éléments – bien qu'il fut toujours bloqué au Radium, impossible pour lui d'aller au delà. Ce qui le frustrait étrangement. Lorsque la fatigue n'était pas trop intense, il s'obligeait à faire quelques exercices physiques. Tout ça pour ne éviter de devenir fou dans cette cellule trop étroite, trop blanche, trop capitonnée. _Trop crade._

Ses narines frémirent de dégoût lorsqu'un courant d'air froid, chargé en tranquillisant comme il avait fini par le comprendre, vint apporter à son visage l'odeur rance et forte de sa propre puanteur. Car personne ne l'avait – ne serait-ce qu'une fois – sorti de sa cellule. Il enviait les prisonniers qui allaient se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir. Pour améliorer le tableau, jamais la pièce n'avait été nettoyée depuis le début de son incarcération. Il s'était habitué, bien sûr, à son odeur corporelle plus que désagréable, mais Stiles devait souvent se retenir de rendre ses maigres repas en sentant les relents de ses fèces qui ornait un coin de la pièce. C'était seulement en s'imaginant l'odeur de la merde associée à celle du vomi qu'il retenait de justesse la bile qui s'accumulait parfois au fond de sa gorge.

Il s'affaissa sur le sol, en tailleur, et massa son ventre. Celui-ci émit un nouveau grognement plaintif. Une grimace déforma ses traits tandis qu'il effleurait des doigts les côtes saillantes se cachant derrière le fin tee-shirt blanc qu'on le forçait à porter. Il tendit les bras devant lui et observa ses mains. Des os, voilà tout ce qu'il en restait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gras qui avaient anormalement poussés depuis son arrivée. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun miroir dans lequel se regarder, il était certain que son visage ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux qu'il avait entraperçus dans le couloir : émaciés, translucides. **Mourants**. Il eut la fugace vision de son père, passant ses nuits penché sur son bureau, à la recherche du moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver son fils. Ce qui n'arriverait jamais car il allait mourir, tout seul, dans cette putain de prison. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il lutta pour les empêcher de passer la barrière de ses paupières. Hors de question de pleurer, hors de question de montrer sa douleur. Hors de question qu'ils gagnent.

Un bruit soudain de clefs fut une distraction bienvenue. Stiles se redressa comme un ressort, alla se réfugier contre le mur de plus éloigné de la porte et attendit l'estomac noué de voir quel garde allait rentrer. Au fil des jours et malgré la ressemblance de tous ces types, il avait appris à différencier ses geôliers. Deux d'entre eux étaient principalement en charge de sa cellule. Le plus sympa était le premier que Stiles avait vu dans le complexe. Un grand blond barbu, d'environ cinquante ans. Enfin, _sympa_... c'était un grand mot. Disons que celui-ci ne l'insultait pas et n'essayait pas de lui briser les os à chaque fois qu'il avait à le toucher. Pas comme l'autre. Celui-là, avec ses yeux noirs et enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses longs cheveux filasses, son nez conséquent et crochu et son haleine putride – pire que celle de Stiles en ce moment, ce qui était peu dire – avait tout du vautour, attendant patiemment que sa proie se vide de son énergie pour se jeter avidement sur le corps malade. Ce sadique aimait particulièrement lorsque Stiles tentait de se débattre. Utiliser son taser semblait lui procurer un plaisir à la limite de l'orgasme, Stiles avait même cru l'entendre gémir la dernière fois qu'il lui avait filé un coup de jus.

Stiles tordit ses doigts longs et maigres, sa fréquence cardiaque s'accélérant à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter le Charognard. Encore moins que d'habitude. Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'une tête blonde apparut au seuil de la porte.

Le Barbu fit quelques pas dans sa cellule et eut un haut le cœur lorsque l'immonde odeur agressa ses narines. Il couvrit le bas de son visage du dos de la main et jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Stiles, bien que ce dernier n'eut pas l'impression que cela lui soit destiné. Le garde jaugea un instant la situation et se retourna vers le couloir, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Appelle le service de maintenance, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Dis-leur de dégager le tas de merde de la cellule M-59. Il fixa à nouveau Stiles d'un air partagé entre le dégoût et la pitié. La plaisanterie a assez duré. »

Le rire aigu et dangereux d'une hyène lui répondit et Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter vers le salaud qui lui servait de geôlier et qui attendait dehors. Premièrement parce qu'il savait très bien que le Barbu n'hésiterait pas à sortir son arme. Et puis... à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? À encourager le Charognard à continuer, non ? Une blague... Sa cellule n'avait jamais été nettoyée à cause d'une putain de blague. Il dut à nouveau refouler une vague d'affliction tandis que le Barbu le faisait se retourner face au mur, les pieds écartés et les mains derrière le dos.

« Bouge pas. »

Ouais, comme s'il le pouvait.

L'aiguille transperça la peau au niveau du coude. La sensation de pincement ne dura que quelques secondes, le temps que le garde de prélève assez de sang pour remplir deux petits tubes en plastique opaque. Stiles, le nez collé aux capitons, ne le voyait pas faire, mais cela devait être la cinquantième prise de sang qu'il subissait, il avait eu le temps d'en apprendre chaque geste. La pression sur ses poignets se relâcha et le prisonnier entendit les pas du gardien s'éloigner lourdement avant que la porte ne se referme dans un étrange bruit feutré et métallique à la fois.

Il resta contre le mur quelques instants, ne se sentant pas la force de bouger. Pourquoi faire ? Il savait très bien que l'aiguille que l'on venait de lui planter dans le bras était enduite d'une sorte de produit anesthésiant, et qu'il ne pourrait faire quelques pas avant de s'effondrer de fatigue. Autant rester là, confortablement installé. _La blague._

Le son d'un écoulement rapide d'air se fit brusquement entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Stiles soupira. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils venaient d'envoyer le protoxyde d'azote. _Gaz hilarant mon cul._ Stiles pouvait assurer que ça n'avait rien de drôle. Enfin, pas pour lui. Apparemment, les effets du gaz n'agissaient pas normalement sur le jeune homme, contrairement aux autres qui y étaient exposés. Parce qu'en plus de se faire maltraiter, il fallait que cela soit agrémenté de petits pouffements, qui se changeaient très souvent en éclats de rire hystériques lorsque la pièce n'avait pas assez été purifiée par la climatisation. Surtout de la part du Charognard. En général, le Barbu préférait venir plus tard, ou bien avec un masque. Des fois même, lorsqu'il sentait les effets du gaz l'assaillir, il jurait et s'en allait, ne revenant que plusieurs heures plus tard.

L'odeur douceâtre du gaz, mêlée aux effluves de ses excréments, lui provoqua une violente nausée. Il s'assit pour cacher son nez dans le tissu de son tee-shirt puis ferma les yeux, sentant la tête lui tourner. _Foutus effets secondaires._

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il eut l'impression de ne s'être assoupi qu'un instant. Les effluves du gaz, flottant paresseusement dans la pièce, lui donnèrent raison. Il fronça les sourcils. Le produit n'agissait plus avec autant de force qu'auparavant. Le premier jour, des heures avaient été nécessaires pour qu'il se remette de l'intoxication. Maintenant, quelques minutes lui suffisaient. Stiles n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Au moins, lorsqu'il tombait dans les pommes, les journées passaient plus vite...

Il se releva lentement, pas entièrement remis de la micro sieste. Les yeux fermés, il respirait avec difficulté, cherchant inutilement à discerner les molécules de dioxygène parmi cette d'azote. Au bout d'une longue minute, il plissa le front. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait une chose de changée dans la pièce. Il se contraignit à ouvrir les yeux, et ses sourcils allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux trop long. Tout était flou. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières mais dut se résoudre à conclure : une légère brume avait envahit la pièce. Il toussa. Le crachin qu'il pouvait voir stagner dans la cellule n'était pas celui du gaz précédemment envoyé. Trop épais, trop blanc. Et cette odeur... une odeur de brûlé ?

Il laissa ses jambes le porter laborieusement jusqu'à la porte et posta son visage devant la vitre. Rien d'inhabituel à l'horizon. Il se racla la gorge, dérangé par le parfum de cramé qui emplissait ses narines et sa trachée. Fallait pas non plus qu'il meure étouffé par la fumée d'un putain d'incendie. Il ricana. Ce serait le comble ! Malgré sa piètre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère son palpitant accéléra légèrement. _Le comble, ouais._

Tout se passa très vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de stresser davantage qu'une sirène se mit à hurler. Stiles porta automatiquement ses paumes à ses oreilles, tentant maladroitement d'empêcher ses tympans d'exploser. Il s'écarta machinalement de la porte, comme si le son venait d'elle. Mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses, le beuglement de la sonnerie provenant apparemment des capitons. Tandis qu'il lançait un regard autour de lui, s'attendant à voir quelque chose de différent dans la pièce, la porte émis un « _clic_ » sonore. Comme si...

Stiles s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et retint son souffle, n'y croyant pas. Elle venait de s'ouvrir. C'était léger, presque infime, mais le rectangle de délimitation de l'entrée était bel et bien surélevé de quelques millimètres.

Stiles approcha timidement sa main et passa ses doigts osseux sur la fente. Il joua des ongles pour écarter davantage la porte du mur et prit une inspiration sèche lorsque, surpris, il vit la porte s'entrouvrir alors que ses doigts s'impatientaient sur la brèche. Un souffle d'air nouveau, chargé de fumée, s'infiltra dans ses poumons et il toussa de nouveau. Ses yeux irrités se fermèrent instinctivement. Pas question de les garder clos. Il les rouvrit malgré la gêne.

Un pas. Rien ne se passa. Stiles en tenta un second, avançant doucement son pied à l'extérieur de la cellule. Il faillit pleurer de joie lorsque sa plante de pied toucha enfin un sol autre que celui, mou et plein d'yeux, de sa prison. Il avança encore un peu après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait ni à gauche, ni à droite. Il était sorti. Putain, il était _sorti._ Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, voulant se faufiler entre ses côtes pour exprimer son soulagement. Il secoua la tête quelques secondes plus tard. Malgré l'ivresse qui avait envahi son corps, il devait se forcer à retourner sur terre. Que faire, maintenant ?

Plusieurs choix s'offraient à lui, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les analyser correctement avant de prendre sa décision. Il était certain que sa vie dépendait de sa capacité à réfléchir vite. Seul, il n'irait probablement pas bien loin. _Mais.._. de nombreux prisonniers, comme lui, étaient passés devant sa cellule, il devrait pouvoir trouver du renfort. Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement vers la porte en face de lui. Il tira sur ses jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de la vitre. Personne. La pièce, identique à la sienne – sans compter le tas de merde qui régnait en maître dans sa propre geôle – était totalement vide. Stiles poussa tout de même la lourde porte. Au cas où. Elle s'ouvrit en grand mais n'offrit rien d'autre que des murs capitonnés à observer. Sans se démonter pour autant, il avança vers la porte voisine. « _68 _» pouvait-on lire sur l'inscription au-dessus de la porte. Stiles plissa les yeux. Non, « C-68 ». La lettre était gravée dans la plaque métallique, se rendant presque invisible, tandis que les chiffres avaient été grossièrement inscrit à la main au feutre noir. Il souleva de nouveau son corps pour regarder à l'intérieur de la cellule. Personne. En vérifiant de la même façon que pour la précédente, ses yeux se posèrent sur une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide, tenant compagnie à une tâche sombre sur le sol. Stiles frissonna et recula. Sa curiosité s'était enfuie au moment même où il était sorti de sa prison.

Il était en train d'avancer vers la porte en face lorsqu'il l'entendit. Un cri. Assez puissant pour supplanter le hurlement de la sirène qui s'en finissait plus. Il s'immobilisa et tourna la tête vers la source du cri, quelque part sur sa gauche. La peur prit soudain possession de lui. La voix dont provenait le vagissement semblait provenir d'un homme que l'on torturait à mort. Mais ce ne fut pas pour cela que tout son corps s'était transformé en glace. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, quelque chose de viscéral – il ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement – l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus. Le hurlement se fit à nouveau entendre et Stiles se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prise.

Plus Stiles avançait et plus le cri s'intensifiait, et pas seulement du fait de la proximité de celui qui le poussait. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte semblable à la sienne – « _C-223 _» indiquait-elle – et, sans réfléchir une seule seconde – il la fit tourner sur ses gonds.

Il faillit hurler. La chose nue qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce exiguë ne pouvait pas être humaine. Impossible. Un geignement douloureux sortait de la gueule béante du... Stiles ne savait même pas comment qualifier cette «_chose _». La moitié de la peau de l'individu était recouverte d'un duvet noir et épais tandis que le reste, couleur charbon, semblait comme brûlé au troisième degré. Une des jambes était repliée sous son corps, l'autre allongée le long d'un des murs capitonnés. La tête, disparaissant sous une toison de poils drus et noirs, était cachée par un bras terminé par une longue main griffue. Stiles luttait entre son instinct qui lui ordonnait de fuir devant cette monstruosité qui faisait ressortir ses peurs les plus profondes, et un besoin inexpliqué qui le poussait à faire exactement l'inverse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre son instinct, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Le bras qui ne recouvrait pas le visage de la chose se souleva d'un coup, entraînant de manière improbable le corps entier du monstre qui se redressa brusquement, comme prise d'un spasme excessif. Nouveau craquement. L'os de l'avant bras se brisa et déchira brutalement la peau dans une éclaboussure rouge. Le monstre hurla, Stiles se joint à lui. Une gerbe de sang jaillit d'entre les lèvres de la bête, allant se perdre sur les vêtements blancs de Stiles. Puis, tous les muscles de la chose se relâchèrent à l'unisson, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol, face contre terre. Le silence accompagna cette chute. La sirène s'était tue.

Il voulait disparaître, s'enfuir de cette cellule aux allures de cauchemar. Mais quelque chose retenait ses pieds scotchés au sol. La peur ? Le dégoût ? Quoi que ce fut, son corps refusait de bouger, et ses paupières de se fermer, l'obligeant à observer avec horreur ce corps inhumain convulser sous ses yeux. Et, alors qu'un bruit terrifiant de désossement rebondissait sur les murs chargés de souffrance de la pièce, le regard terrorisé de Stiles rencontra celui de la chose. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur lui.

Ces yeux...

« Scott... » Murmura Stiles, des larmes silencieuses se répandant lentement sur ses joues.

Les yeux injectés de sang de son meilleur ami roulèrent un instant dans leurs orbites avant de se poser à nouveau sur le jeune homme qui venait de faire un pas dans sa direction. À travers la douleur, Scott parut éprouver un moment de lucidité en attrapant du regard la main qui se tendait vers lui. Ses lèvres fendues s'ouvrirent, et une langue teintée de veines noires en sortit pour humidifier le pourtour de la bouche. Il s'appuya ensuite sur son bras valide pour se redresser de quelques centimètres.

« Aide... moi. »

La voix, rauque d'avoir trop servi, se perdit dans le dernier mot. Faisant fi de sa peur, Stiles se précipita vers son ami d'enfance dont la jambe commençait à trembler par à-coups de façon inquiétante. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son torse, le tirant violemment en arrière. Aussitôt, Stiles se débattit furieusement, cherchant à rejoindre Scott qui recommençait à geindre de douleur.

« Non ! Non ! Scott ! » Il cherchait frapper la personne qui le tenait fermement contre lui. « Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ! **Scott **! »

Deux autres mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules tandis que, d'un coup de crâne, il s'était libéré de l'emprise du premier garde. Il fallut trois autres paires de bras pour le maintenir. Il assista impuissant à l'horreur qui suivit. Le corps torturé qui ne ressemblait plus à Scott que par les yeux, se mit à émettre un hurlement insupportable et suraigu alors qu'un muscle de son dos le faisait s'arc-bouter. Du sang jaillit d'une de ses joues, les ongles acérés de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la pulpe calcinée de sa peau.

Puis, Stiles n'eut plus que le son des cris d'agonie. Les geôliers avait réussi à l'extraire de la cellule. Alors qu'il continuait de se débattre, Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Jennifer, un garde et un vieil homme avancer d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. L'homme âgé lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le délaisser au profit de l'intérieur de la pièce où se déroulait le drame. À travers son combat pour se libérer de l'emprise des hommes en blanc, Stiles devina une conversation entre les nouveaux venus. Celle-ci se solda par un acquiescement de la part de Jennifer, qui lança un ordre au garde que Stiles ne put deviner. Il était perdu dans un enchevêtrement de main tentant de l'électrifier à coup de taser. Cependant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il distingua le flingue. Le garde chargea le pistolet.

Il entra dans la cellule tira.

Le bruit de la déflagration sembla durer des heures. Stiles hurla le prénom de son ami tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'une partie de son âme tentait de le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la poigne d'un garde appuyer sur son torse qu'il fut certain que sa cage thoracique n'avait pas bel et bien explosé pour laisser sortir... quelque chose, au fond de lui.

Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver son souffle, la pointe d'une aiguille s'enfonça péniblement dans son cou. Stiles reprit pied dans la réalité. Il lança son coude en arrière et, malgré les circonstances, une joie malsaine l'envahit lorsqu'un bruit de craquement résonna dans le couloir. Porté par son élan, il se retourna et jaugea, avide de vengeance, les quatre gardes restant debout. Stiles se jeta dans un cri sur celui de droite, le balançant d'un coup de poing contre une porte de cellule qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Perdu dans sa colère, il se jeta sur l'homme à terre et le roua de coups, faisant exploser sa pommette gauche, une arcade et fendant sa lèvre supérieure dont le sang baveux dégoulina le long de son menton. Un autre pincement dans le cou lui fit tourner la tête. Le garde derrière lui ouvrit grand les yeux en croisant ceux, démentiels, de Stiles. Il recula de quelques pas, la seringue à moitié remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre toujours à la main.

« Vous avez tué Scott ! » Rugit Stiles, se relevant difficilement tandis qu'il sentait les effets de la drogue agir sur ses membres. Il avança d'un mètre en direction de l'homme, à peine conscient des dizaines de regards ternes mais terrifiés qui pesaient sur lui depuis les nombreuses cellules qui s'alignaient dans le couloir. « Vous.. vous l'avez tué ! »

Son corps s'immobilisa et se mit à trembler. Il sentit avec netteté un second taser se planter dans son dos, le premier se détachant de sa cuisse raide. Stiles perdit connaissance et tomba. Non, pas lui... son corps tomba. Lui se tenait... quelque part, à côté. Il vit son corps maigre et sale se faire emporter au loin tandis qu'il restait là. _Alors c'est ça, la mort..._ se dit-il avant que les ténèbres ne l'entraînent à son tour.

* * *

**Re re!**

**Alore? Vi è piaciuto? (alors, normalement, ça veux dire  
"Avez-vous aimé?" mais mon italien est pas encore tout à fait au point lol**

**Encore une fois, des questions mais aussi des réponses dans ce chapitre (enfin au moins quelques éléments)**  
**Avez-vous deviné ce que signifiait les lettres devant les numéros des patients? Alleeeez, je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver =) Surtout le C. (les autres, pas possible je pense, à moins que vous soyez super forts, ou que vous lisiez dans mon esprit... Pauvres de vous si c'est le cas!)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, des nouveaux personnages font leur apparition!  
**  
**Laissez-moi vos avis dans les commentaires (eh, j'attends inconfortablement assise sur un fauteuil de l'aéroport d'orly depuis 5h, et il me reste encore 3h à tirer, soyez sympa xD)**

**Bisou bisou!**

**Daelys (qui va sûrement décéder du dos. Et du coccyx. Et des jambes. Et..) **


	6. Chapitre 5 - Film d'horreur

**Bonjour =)**

**Je suis rentrée d'Italie (oui, tout le monde s'en fout, mais je dis ce que je veux xD)  
Et.. Bof bof. Je suis peut-être mal tombée.**

**Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec quelques jours de "retard" (mais peut-on vraiment parler de retard quand on sait que je mettais plus d'un an à vous pondre une suite y'a quelques semaines ? =D)**

**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**

RAR aux guests :

Drew : Merci, je suis super contente que ça te plaise!  
Concernant les lettres... C'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu vas en savoir plus, désolée =)

Le visiteur : Mercii =D C'est super gentil ce que tu me dis, et ça m'encourage à continuer =)  
Dans ce chapitre, un peu de ce que tu voulais voir, j'espère que ça va te plaire!

**On se retrouve en bas les gens!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - F****ilm d'horreur**

Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent ni l'odeur, ni la lumière qui le réveillèrent. Ses cauchemars suffirent amplement. Il revoyait encore et encore le visage – ou ce qu'il en restait... – de Scott, dévoré par la souffrance et la peur. Ses hurlements tournaient en boucle, suppliant qu'on lui apporte de l'aide. Aide qu'il n'avait jamais reçue. Il était mort sans personne à ses côtés. Seul et terrifié. L'esprit de Stiles était teinté de rouge, le même rouge qu'il avait vu gicler du corps de son meilleur ami, emportant sa vie avec lui. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un mouvement brusque, cherchant à fuir ces visions d'horreur. Malheureusement, même ainsi, ses rêves hantés ne le quittaient pas. Allaient-ils d'ailleurs le quitter un jour ? Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue amaigrie pour aller s'écraser contre le sol de sa cellule. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, retenant ses sanglots à grand peine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il perçut un son inhabituel. À travers les pulsations sonores qui percutaient l'intérieur de son crâne, comme si son cerveau luttait pour s'échapper de sa prison osseuse, il entendait un bruit étouffé. Juste un murmure. Non, pas ça... quelque chose de plus... triste.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les ombres noires qui dansaient devant lui. Malgré ses efforts, sa vision resta trouble et sombre, comme si on lui avait placé un voile de cendres devant les yeux. Cependant, elle se fit assez nette pour qu'il parvienne à observer les alentours.

Son souffle se coupa en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus entouré de blanc. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder le sol pour deviner que celui-ci avait aussi changé. Plus dur.. Plus frais. Ses pupilles se baladèrent de gauche à droite, sa tête restant dans l'alignement de son corps pour éviter d'aggraver son mal de crâne – il avait appris la leçon de ses précédents réveils. Les deux murs que Stiles pouvait voir de là où il se tenait allongé étaient d'une couleur foncée, anthracite et, aux endroits où ils étaient abîmés, il lui sembla que brillaient des éclats métalliques.

Il tenta de se relever. Impossible. Il ordonna à son pied de bouger. Pas de mouvement. Un râle angoissé sortit d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouvertes quand il se rendit compte qu'aucun de ses muscles se voulait répondre à son cerveau. Le murmure qu'il entendait en bruit de fond s'interrompit alors que Stiles commençait à paniquer, émettant des halètements plaintifs à défaut de pouvoir crier. Il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche et une ombre apparut au dessus de lui. Il y eut un cri et son champ de vision s'affaissa.

* * *

Un sursaut l'assaillit tandis qu'il se réveillait de son rêve, paniqué. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il frissonna tandis qu'un courant d'air glacé lui léchait le corps. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement nu, et que son dos touchait une surface dure et gelée. Il tenta de se relever mais des liens enserraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Son regard erra dans la pièce et la terreur l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut les machines caractéristiques d'une salle d'opération. A sa droite trônait un électrocardiogramme qui émettait des bip irréguliers. À sa gauche, du matériel chirurgical posé sur une table à roulette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut le sang qui tâchait le scalpel. _Pas ça !_

Il se débattit contre ses entraves, faisant grincer la table d'opération sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le bruit alerta deux médecins qui arrivèrent d'une pièce voisine à pas rapides. Leurs visages étaient à moitié recouverts d'un masque en papier bleu et leur cheveux retenus par une sorte de foulard blanc. Stiles voulut leur hurler de dégager mais seul un grognement étouffé sorti de derrière le tissu qui barrait le bas de son visage. Son cœur s'accéléra et ses yeux se firent épouvantés lorsque l'un des chirurgien attrapa une seringue d'une taille monstrueuse remplie d'un liquide vert, presque fluorescent. Il se pencha sur Stiles qui rentrait le ventre, tentant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la table pour fuir cette scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

« Ah merde, il s'est réveillé beaucoup plus tôt que la normale, déclara l'un des deux toubibs tandis que l'autre saisissait le visage de Stiles dans une main pour ausculter ses yeux à l'aide d'une petite lampe. Je lui injecte une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant, sa cage n'est pas encore nettoyée du précédent locataire. »

Stiles, bien trop occupé à se débattre pour empêcher l'aiguille – longue d'une dizaine de centimètres – de pénétrer sa peau, n'entendit pas la réponse. La douleur, au moment où l'instrument le transperça, ne fut rien à côté de celle qui s'insinua en lui tandis que le produit diffusait dans ses veines. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et son corps se cambra pour s'échapper. Son cœur martelait son torse avec vigueur, la machine à côté de lui s'affolant et poussant des bip aussi précipités qu'aigus.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Les bruits stridents. La douleur. Les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Un seul sentiment l'habitait lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. L'étonnement. La surprise d'être toujours en vie. La brume opaque semblant venir de l'intérieur de ses pupilles était à nouveau présente, tout comme les murs noirs grisâtres qui lui faisaient face. S'il rêvait à nouveau, c'est qu'il était vivant. Il attendit quelques instants. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Ou plutôt, il n'osait pas tenter le moindre mouvement, ses nerfs à vif ne supportant pas un nouvel échec. C'était stupide, il était dans un rêve. Mais...

De longues secondes passèrent, se transformant inexorablement en minutes, puis en dizaines de minutes. Il observait les murs à portée d'yeux, apprenant chaque irrégularité du regard, chaque petit éclat gris. En forçant sur les muscles qui permettaient les mouvements saccadés de ses yeux – seule partie du corps qui acceptait de se plier à sa volonté – il pouvait distinguer le contour flou de ce qu'il présumait être ses orteils, dans le coin de la pièce. Au bout de ce qui lui parut d'une bonne demi-heure, il essaya de bouger, et poussa un cri de triomphe intérieur lorsque son petit doigt lui répondit avec enthousiasme.

Après une lutte acharnée – les autres parties de son corps n'était pas aussi réceptive que son auriculaire – il réussit à mouvoir entièrement la main, puis le bras. Enfin, le bas de son corps suivit d'un seul coup, comme pressé de sortir de cet état catatonique. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre assis, puis debout, ses mouvements lui semblant beaucoup moins fluides que d'habitude, comme si son corps avait été désarticulé puis remis en état. Pas qu'il ait souvent expérimenté un tel traitement, mais c'était ce que la sensation lui évoquait.

Le plus lentement possible, il se tourna. Un vertige le saisit aux tripes et il se retint difficilement de vomir. Il avait l'impression étrange que tout était plus petit que d'habitude. Il regarda ses pieds tandis qu'ils finissait son demi-tour et se trouva stupide. Il était pieds nus, sa peau tendre qui touchait le sol froid en était parfaitement consciente. Mais il s'était attendu à trouver... il ne savait pas trop.. des chaussures surélevées ? Une plate-forme ? Quelque chose permettant d'expliquer son impression de hauteur.

Il était toujours en train d'examiner ses jambes couvertes d'un pantalon blanc, comme il avait eu malgré lui l'habitude d'en porter durant ces derniers jours, quand un hoquet se répercuta sur les murs métallisés. Il releva vivement la tête, et la stupeur qu'il ressentit à ce moment lui fit oublier la douleur qui se propagea dans son crâne en réaction à son mouvement trop brusque.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, un grand type blond regardait dans sa direction, ses yeux tellement écarquillés que, malgré l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce, Stiles put sans aucun doute les qualifier de bleus. Il se tenait contre un mur que Stiles n'avait pas pu voir auparavant, incapable de tourner la tête. Habillé lui aussi de blanc, il semblait si effrayé que Stiles crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir de peur. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de voir si quelque chose, derrière lui, aurait pu créer cette peur démesurée chez le blond. Non, rien. Il se remit face au type, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Il lui parut qu'une paire de minutes s'était timidement écoulée avant que le blond n'ouvre enfin la bouche et...

« A l'aide ! Le hurlement fit sursauter Stiles. Le mec ne le lâcha pas de son regard hanté tandis qu'il réitérait sa supplique. Aidez-moi ! »

Stiles le regarda avec effarement se précipiter vers des barreaux qui fermaient la salle sur un pan complet de la pièce. Il approcha le plus possible son visage de l'extérieur de la cellule sans pour autant lui tourner le dos. C'est en apercevant les sillons brillants sur ses joues et les sanglots dans la voix du type que Stiles repensa au bruit entendu dans ce qui lui avait semblé être un rêve. Ce n'était pas un murmure, mais des pleurs. Le blond passa un bras à travers les espaces entre les barreaux, cherchant à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il cria à nouveau.

« Pitié aidez-moi !

\- Calme-toi ! Stiles se racla la gorge. Sa voix qu'il voulait rassurante n'avait pas son timbre habituel. Je ne te veux aucun mal... »

À ses mots, l'inconnu émit un son étrange, entre le couinement et le hurlement, et se précipita dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé de Stiles. Il se laissa brutalement tomber au sol, dos au mur, et ferma si fort les yeux que Stiles se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas se faire mal. Stiles hésita quelques instants avant d'oser esquisser un geste de la main vers lui, mais le blond dut le sentir car il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à nouveau à brailler, la terreur encore plus présente sur son visage recouvert de larmes. Stiles baissa le bras qu'il avait commencé à tendre, son corps se crispant peu à peu. _Il a quoi ce mec ? Faut être taré pour hurler comme ça. On dirait qu'il a vu un monstre._ À nouveau, il se sentit totalement idiot tandis que, le cœur battant la chamade, il faisait bouger ses mains devant son visage. _Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas chez moi ?_

Un grognement provenant de l'extérieur de la cellule, à quelques mètres, se fit entendre, étouffant les pensées de Stiles qui commençaient à le faire stresser – encore plus que la normale. Le grand blond se releva rapidement en entendant le bruit et se rua encore une fois contre les barreaux.

« Aide-moi, je t'en prie, y'a un... un... » Le blond jeta un regard bercé par la folie dans la direction de Stiles et gémit lorsque ce dernier haussa un sourcil, indécis. « Putain, mais aide-moi, _**C'**_est là ! »

« Ta gueule Isaac, je dors. » La voix était celle d'un homme adulte et émanait de l'ombre de la cellule, en face de celle du-dit Isaac.

« Je t'en supplie... » Sa syllabe de fin se fit traînante tandis qu'il appuyait son dos contre le mur, glissant petit à petit au sol. Il avait l'air d'un homme désespéré, à la limite de la dépression nerveuse. À moins qu'il n'ait déjà dépassé ce stade. _Oui, il était complètement barge._

Un long soupir répondit à sa névrose et une silhouette s'avança depuis le fond de la cellule dont les barreaux semblaient luire d'un léger éclat bleuté. Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son inspection car le visage de l'homme apparut à la lumière des néons qui ornaient le plafond entre les deux pièces. Il connaissait ce visage... il le connaissait oui... Mais d'où ? Cette large carrure, la peau noire comme le charbon... Une image apparut brusquement sur la rétine de Stiles : l'homme qu'il avait vu se débattre dans le couloir !

« Qu'est-c'que t'as le môme ? » Demanda-t-il, une moue hargneuse aux lèvres.

Il fixait Isaac, un air ennuyé presque agacé scotché au visage, attendant impatiemment une réponse pour pouvoir retrouver paisiblement ses tranchées. Stiles dut inconsciemment faire un quelconque mouvement car les yeux du noir se braquèrent instantanément sur lui. Et là, Stiles pensa une seconde que l'homme allait faire un infarctus. Le visage figé, les paupières tirées et les poings serrés, il avait tout de celui dont le cœur faisait un malaise. Le type fit voyager rapidement son regard entre Isaac et Stiles, avant de recommencer. Encore, et encore.

« Bordel de... »

Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et partit s'adosser contre le mur du fond de sa cellule, de sorte qu'on ne le voyait presque plus. Une ombre parmi les ombres.

« Putain de bordel ! Répéta-t-il depuis sa position.

\- Tu vois ! Hurla Isaac, un air hystérique collé au visage. Tu vois ! Je suis pas fou ! Il faut m'aider, Vern', aide-moi putain !

\- Vos gueules, les tarés ! Retentit soudain une voix forte, amplifiée par le haut-parleur duquel elle dégueulait. »

La brusque interruption coupa la chique au blond qui, appuyé contre un mur, entoura son torse de ses bras et ferma enfin la bouche. Cependant, cela n'arrêta pas ses geignements, maintenant coincés au fond de sa gorge, tel un chien que l'on serait en train de battre. Stiles n'osait plus faire un geste, de peur d'empirer la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait devant lui. Il tourna les yeux vers la cellule voisine. Aucun bruit n'en émanait. Soit le type était vraiment mort, soit il se cachait pour éviter d'être vu de Stiles. Il ne savait pas trop quelle option lui était la plus désagréable...

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Isaac qui continuait à pleurer à chaudes larmes sans pour autant laisser sortir ses sanglots. Les yeux bleus écarquillés voyageaient sur le corps de Stiles, comme tentant de convaincre leur propriétaire que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Finalement, Stiles fit un pas vers lui. Au moment même où son pied se reposa au sol, il y eut un vrombissement qui sembla partir du plancher pour s'étendre dans l'entièreté de son être, finissant par son crâne où Stiles eut l'impression qu'un avion se fourrait gaiement dans une oreille pour y faire son nid. Puis, tous ses muscles le lâchèrent et il s'écroula, telle une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils.

* * *

Pour la millième fois de la journée, Stiles se réveilla. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières déjà rétractées les délivrant de tout obstacle avec l'extérieur. _Fixes, comme les yeux d'un mort.._ La sécheresse avait envahit l'intégralité de son visage et ses globes oculaires brûlaient d'impatience de sentir la douceur de ses larmes les rafraîchir. Il cligna une fois. Deux. À la troisième, ses yeux le remercièrent – Stiles sentit sans vraiment le comprendre un poids se retirer de sa poitrine – et il put se concentrer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. À force de changer de pièce à chaque « _réveil_ », il allait finir par avoir mal au cœur.

S'en sentant capable, Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté. Il tomba nez à nez avec la machine à électrocardiogramme, cette fois-ci éteinte. Bon. Voilà qu'il était revenu dans la salle des horreurs. De la salive s'accumula dans sa bouche et il déglutit difficilement. _Calme-toi._ Tentant de refouler la peur qu'il sentait prendre possession de lui, il fit bouger ses doigts de pieds pour chasser l'impression de fourmillement désagréable qui avait pris d'assaut ses jambes. Ce faisant, il s'aperçut avec stupéfaction que les liens avaient disparus. Il était... _libre ?_

Profitant de sa chance, il glissa avec précaution de la table de torture sur laquelle il se trouvait pour poser ses pieds nus contre le carrelage froid de la salle d'opération. L'envie de vomir revint et il n'eut cette fois-ci pas assez de force pour la retenir. La bile cogna le sol avec un bruit peu ragoûtant qui résonna contre les murs anesthésiés de la pièce. Stiles se figea avant de se baisser brusquement, le corps caché derrière la table d'examen et le regard fixé sur la porte de la pièce. Il attendit. Quinze secondes. Trente. Personne ne surgit, la bouche couverte de tissu et une seringue à la main. La porte resta résolument close et le seul bruit de la pièce était celui du souffle saccadé qui émanait de la bouche de Stiles. Il s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement et se releva lentement, toujours face à la porte, au cas où.

Il se tourna et ses yeux embrassèrent l'ensemble de la pièce. Les meubles blancs étaient disposés le long de murs bleus, la couleur virant au vert lorsque les taches de lumière électrique s'y écrasaient. Aucune fenêtre ne venait orner la salle, comme toutes les pièces que Stiles avait pu observer dans le... le quoi d'abord ? L'hôpital ? La prison ? Il n'avait même pas de mot pour qualifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi cette idée l'angoissait tant, une vague de stress lui tomba dessus et il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir ses pilules contre les crises de panique.

Il fronça les sourcils. Malgré sa situation plus que pénible – le mot était faible pour décrire son état ! – il se rendit compte, à cet instant là, qu'il n'en avait pris aucune depuis son arrivée dans... le bâtiment. Que mettaient-ils dans leur gaz hilarant pour que son esprit ne se mette à fonctionner de nouveau normalement qu'une fois sorti de sa cellule ? Lui, le mec qui hyperventilait à la moindre émotion, n'avait pas eu besoin d'un médicament pour se calmer alors qu'on l'avait séquestré et torturé à coup d'aiguille. Bordel, il avait dû prendre ces pilules le mois dernier lorsqu'il avait fait cramer le repas. V_ous n'allez pas me dire que cette putain de connerie qu'il était en train de vivre n'était pas pire qu'un foutu poulet brûlé !_

Stiles se força à inspirer profondément pour endiguer la montée du stress. Après tout, il n'y avait absolument rien de dramatique à ne pas faire de crise de panique. Au contraire. Mais... Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Il se souvint brusquement que sa cheville lui avait parue foulée, voire cassée lorsqu'il avait été... « _kidnappé_ » – c'était le mot juste, non ? Pourtant il n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre douleur à cet endroit. Encore un truc pas net... Stiles secoua la tête. C'était pas le moment de partir dans des réflexions métaphysiques sur le pourquoi du comment. Ça, il pourrait se le permettre lorsqu'il serait sorti d'ici.

Il s'approcha du matériel de chirurgie et se saisit de la lame qui lui parut la plus coupante. Quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour que si on savait pas se servir d'un couteau, valait mieux ne pas tenter de se défendre avec. Faute de quoi, on risquait fort de le voir se retourner contre soi. Mais, franchement, il préférait largement avoir de quoi passer à l'offensive, et de préférence un truc bien tranchant. En parlant de tranchant... Il se remémora le sang sur la lame du scalpel – qui avait disparu durant son « _absence_ ». Stiles écarta les bras et les jambes, cherchant une entaille, une cicatrice au moins. Mais rien. _C'était peut-être pas mon sang après tout..._

Avisant ses membres nus, il chercha dans la pièce de quoi se couvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes d'exploration, il trouva une sorte de machette qui prit avantageusement la place de son espèce de scalpel. En s'emparant de l'arme il évita **vraiment** de penser au rôle qu'avait pu jouer ce truc, tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Enfin il dénicha dans le tiroir d'un meuble métallique, sous un drap, un petit tas de vêtements. Le meuble se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, caché derrière un panneau permettant de lire les radiographies. En dépliant les fringues, il s'aperçut avec dépit que c'était les siennes. L'odeur et la couleur jaunâtre ne pouvaient le tromper. Il fit une petite grimace de dégoût, mais les enfila malgré tout rapidement. S'il devait risquer sa peau pour sortir d'ici, autant ne pas tenter le diable en tenue d'Adam.

Au moment même où il passait le tee-shirt, le visage collé contre le tissu et les bras en l'air, il entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir violemment. _Timing de merde_, se dit-il en se reculant d'un pas. Il pria tous les saints qu'il connaissait – ce fut donc particulièrement court – pour que les docteurs... les gardes... ou quels que fussent ces importuns, n'aient pas l'idée de regarder dans sa direction, derrière le panneau où il avait trouvé les vêtements. Il se figea et tendit l'oreille.

« Où est-il passé? Fit une voix masculine à deux mètres de lui.

\- Il n'a pas pu s'échapper, la porte était fermée de l'extérieur, répondit une femme. Lorsque la voix reprit, elle était plus proche de la cachette de Stiles. _Trop proche._ Il est forcément ici. »

Le cerveau de Stiles fut contraint, malgré la panique, à se mettre en marche le plus vite possible. Il pouvait attendre qu'on le trouve, se trouvant piégé comme un rat entre les meubles et le mur. Ou alors, il pouvait tenter d'exploiter l'effet de surprise en s'élançant sur eux. Restait à espérer qu'ils soient suffisamment pris au dépourvu pour lui laisser une chance de filer par la porte, restée grande ouverte. Bien sûr que la seconde option paraissait plus efficace. Bien sûr. En théorie... Parce qu'en pratique, les genoux de Stiles tremblaient violemment et il n'avait aucune arme à portée de main pour mettre à l'épreuve ce magnifique plan d'attaque. La machette le narguait depuis la table d'opération, attendant sagement, là où il l'avait posée pour venir fouiller le meuble à tiroirs. _Aller, Stiles, tu peux le faire. __C'est le moment de prouver que t'as pas une paire de noisettes à la place des couilles__ pour une fois!_ Il fléchît les jambes, prêt à bondir hors de sa planque. Et il hurla lorsqu'une main se serra sur sa cheville droite.

« Je t'ai eu ! S'amusa la femme qu'il avait entendue quelques secondes plus tôt. »

Stiles donna un violent coup de pied pour s'arracher à sa poigne. Le geste fit basculer le lourd panneau qui tomba sur le corps de sa tortionnaire. Elle poussa un cri rauque tandis que Stiles l'écrasait en basculant à son tour en avant. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, tête levée pour faire face à ses kidnappeurs. Deux hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée, en tenue de chirurgien, et une seconde femme, habillée de noir, était postée dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de Stiles, assise sur un des meubles servant de lavabo, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Stiles porta son attention sur les deux médecins. Premièrement, parce qu'ils étaient plus proches de lui. Ensuite, parce c'étaient des hommes, et donc plus dangereux à ses yeux. Enfin, il brillait dans leurs yeux une lueur malsaine qui le terrifiait et il ne voulait à aucun prix les perdre du regard.

Il se releva le plus rapidement possible et se précipita vers la table où trônait toujours la machette. Malheureusement, un des types anticipa son mouvement et il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui lorsque sa main s'enroula autour du manche de l'arme. Stiles recula maladroitement, la lame pointée en direction de l'homme qui semblait sourire derrière son masque blanc. Au bout de quelques pas, son dos cogna une surface dure et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était cuit. Le second homme approchait à pas mesurés et la femme, qu'il avait enterré sous une masse de ferraille, se relevait tant bien que mal. Bientôt, ils seraient tous les trois sur lui.

Une larme de rage et d'impuissance coula sur sa joue. Qu'importaient ses actes, il n'arriverait jamais à fuir cette folie. Alors qu'il se faisait encercler, la femme du fond, toujours assise, émit un son de mécontentement.

« Je suis franchement déçue. » Elle poussa sur ses bras pour se remettre debout et avança tranquillement en direction de Stiles dont le visage était maintenant baigné de sueur et de larmes. « Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de ta part, M-59. »

Les trois médecins tournèrent dans un bel ensemble la tête vers la blonde et, entre les gouttes salées qui perlaient de ses yeux, Stiles vit une opportunité unique de se tirer d'affaire, sa seule porte de sortie. Il replia ses doigts contre sa paume et lança de toutes ses forces son poing vers l'homme situé à sa gauche. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci se plia en deux sous la puissance du coup et s'affaissa sur ses genoux, le souffle coupé. Ne prenant aucun risque, Stiles balança son talon directement dans la figure du type, maintenant à portée. Du sang gicla abondamment de son nez juste avant qu'il ne soit envoyé au tapis, inconscient. Pendant ce bref échange de civilités, les deux autres reportèrent leur attention sur Stiles qui, son courage retrouvé, combla sans hésiter le mince espace entre eux.

Il prit appui sur leurs épaules pour se projeter en avant. Un bras se tendit pour l'empêcher de passer, la main pleine de serres se crispant sur les tendons fragiles de son poignet. Poussant un geignement, sa prise sur son arme se desserra et elle tomba sur le carrelage qui se fendilla sous l'impact. Stiles tourna la tête vers l'ennemi. Sa main libre vint se placer sur le cou du docteur et l'autre se contorsionna pour saisir à son tour le poignet de la femme. Il poussa dans un sens et tira dans l'autre de toutes ses forces. Un « _**clac **_» résonna dans le bras de la femme qui tentait de le bloquer et elle hurla de douleur. Stiles se figea et la lâcha brutalement, l'observant s'écraser contre le sol et ramener son bras maintenant inutile sur son flanc tandis qu'elle pleurnichait bruyamment.

Le dernier médecin encore debout tira parti de l'ahurissement de Stiles pour lui saisir les deux bras et les croiser dans son dos, une masse appuyant douloureusement contre son coccyx pour le faire s'agenouiller. Profitant de sa chute, Stiles se pencha en avant, déséquilibrant ainsi son adversaire qui lâcha l'un de ses poignets. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre était aux commandes de son corps. Stiles ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'était plus que réflexes pour sauver sa peau. Sa main jaillit devant lui pour agripper le manche de la machette qui reposait à un mètre de la bataille. Tirant sur son bras toujours maintenu en arrière, il se retourna et lança son arme en direction de l'assaillant.

Un grand silence accueillit son geste. Il regarda avec effroi la lame plantée dans le front de l'homme qui, un instant plus tôt le retenait prisonnier. _Non... Non. Non. C'est pas possible_. Le type avait les yeux écarquillés, un mélange de peur et d'étonnement flottait dans ses iris sombres. Il ouvrit la bouche et un filet de sang en sortit. Puis, le mec s'effondra, face contre le sol, la machette s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le crâne fendu.

Stiles recula d'un pas, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps heurta quelque chose et il tressaillit en sentant un souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa nuque.

« **Ça**, c'était cool, lui murmura une voix excitée et hilare à l'oreille. »

* * *

**Pfiou, l'était looong! C'est mon plus long chapitre!  
Et je l'ai coupé avant la scène finale, sinon c'était vraiment trop long!  
(je dis un peu trop souvent long je trouve... et voilà je l'ai redis! (oui, je suis gogole, et?))**

**Ca vous a plu? Y'a beaucoup de questions, encore, mais des parties de réponses également.**  
**Et puis, tadaaaa, nouveaux personnages.**

**Question : Qui est la femme de la fin? Je pense que vous pouvez trouver ;)**

**Dans le chapitre suivant, qui viendra pas tout de suite, puisque je bugue actuellement sur l'écriture du chapitre de Back in Time) un autre nouveau personnage (qui sera trèèèèès important et que vous aimerez beaaaauuucoup (un pressentiment xD)) et des réponses ! (bah ouais, faut bien! =))**

**Gros gros bisou, j'espère lire vos avis dans les commentaires =)**

**J'aimerais savoir si cette histoire vous plaît. Parce que j'ai de nombreuses visites mais très peu de retour. Je remercie à fond les ballons ceux qui laissent leurs avis**

**'Lys**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Red

**Bonsoir!**

**Eh, vous savez quoi les Carib's? Et ben j'ai rencontré ma super bêta Cathouchka =D Trop de la boulette  
Parce que, je le dis pas assez : C'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres sans phote d'or taux graffe  
et que ce qui sort de mon cerveau est compréhensible (ouais, des fois c'est pas gagné..) J'te fais des bisous !**

**Concernant le chapitre... Aloors il se passe pas mal de choses, et on a beaucoup de nouveaux personnages.  
Aller, je dis rien de plus, je vous laisse découvrir =)**

**RAR Guest :**

**Le Visiteur :** Que de question hein =D Est-ce qu'il est difforme? Vert? Une fille? lol désolée je m'emballe xD  
J'ai aussi adoré écrire la dernière partie. Et tu vas du coup aimer la première partie de ce chapitre (enfin j'espère!)  
En tout cas je suis super contente que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire =D  
Gros gros bisous!

**Sara Lahey** : Lol ouais c'est un de mes buts en écrivant cette histoire, la glauquicité (mais si ça se dit).  
Moi même quand je m'imagine la suite del'histoire dans mon lit, je flippe ma mère. C'est plutôt bon signe... Non? xD  
C'est super que t'aime cette histoire alors que c'est pas spécialement le genre que tu lis d'habitude, ça me donne envie de faire mieux =)  
T'inquiète don' pas pour les commentaires, savoir que tu es là me suffit ;)  
Poutou poutou petit caribou!

**Valà tout est dit, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Red**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_Stiles recula d'un pas, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Son corps heurta quelque chose et il tressaillit en sentant un souffle chaud s'écraser contre sa nuque._

_**\- Ça**__, c'était cool, lui murmura une voix excitée et hilare à l'oreille._

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, ses yeux grands ouverts focalisés sur la flaque de sang qui se faisait de plus en plus large, la plaie béante du crâne de l'homme semblant vouloir expulser avec rage les cinq litres de sang que contenait son corps. Le liquide rouge sombre menaçait de toucher ses pieds, et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à bouger. _C'est impossible. C'est pas moi. J'ai pas pu faire ça._ Sa tête lui semblait plantée dans une ruche, un bourdonnement permanent l'empêchant de penser correctement. _C'est pas moi._ _C'est __**pas**__ possible. Je suis pas __**capable**__ de faire ça._ Finalement, au bout d'un supplice qui lui parut durer des heures, ce fut une main chaude se posant sur son épaule qui mit fin à son mantra.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et, un mouvement après l'autre, il réussit à se retourner pour ne plus avoir à contempler l'horrible réalité de son acte. _J'ai tué quelqu'un, putain !_ La main étrangère, toujours près de sa nuque, se mit à bouger passant sur sa clavicule en une sorte de caresse légère. Relâchant douloureusement un sanglot, il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans celui de la femme qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui.

Des cheveux longs et blonds encadraient un visage fin aux yeux couleur kaki, légèrement en amande. Elle souriait, tête penchée sur le côté, une expression joyeuse colonisant doucement ses traits. Cependant, malgré l'évidente beauté de cette femme, il n'y avait rien de plaisant en elle. Même dans un autre contexte, Stiles n'aurait pas pu lui trouver quoi que ce soit d'attirant. C'était ses yeux... Des yeux où l'agressivité et la perfidie semblaient lutter pour obtenir le titre. Des yeux où la folie avait élu domicile depuis bien longtemps, ne laissant guère plus qu'un brin de raison auquel se raccrocher. D'ailleurs, même s'il n'avait pas lu cela dans son regard, il aurait aisément compris qu'il lui manquait une case. Après tout, elle arborait un sourire guilleret, presque enfantin, alors que Stiles venait de... briser... le crâne d'un type sous ses yeux. _Mon dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait..._

La seconde main de la blonde se leva pour aller se placer sur la joue de Stiles et il se crispa sous la sensation. Elle ignora sa réaction et, de son pouce, alla essuyer une larme qui s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin.

\- Tu es... si mignon, souffla-t-elle tandis que ses yeux voyageait sur le visage de Stiles, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient un grain de beauté. On aurait presque envie de te faire un câlin.

Les doigts de la fille toujours présents sur sa clavicule tirèrent légèrement le col de son tee-shirt et ses yeux suivirent le mouvement d'un air intéressé. Ce fut ce regard gourmand qui motiva suffisamment Stiles pour que son corps se remette en route. Son bras se leva et balaya faiblement la main trop curieuse. La blonde n'eut pas l'air de trouver ce geste à son goût car, en un instant, son air changea du tout au tout. Une grimace agacée sitôt suivie par une moue dégoûtée balayèrent le sourire mutin. Les yeux se plissèrent, accompagnés de l'un des sourcils, l'autre se levant pour accentuer la répulsion qu'elle semblait ressentir envers lui. Elle claqua des doigts une fois, et deux hommes immenses apparurent derrière elle, tout de noir vêtus.

\- Chopez-le.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son corps mou avait dépensé les dernières gouttes d'adrénaline qu'il possédait encore. Les deux gorilles se faufilèrent derrière lui et chacun lui attrapa un bras. Il sentit un coup s'abattre avec force sur l'arrière de son crâne. Pas assez puissant pour l'envoyer dans les vapes, mais assez pour que la pièce tourne sur elle-même. Ses muscles l'abandonnèrent et le choc de ses genoux sur le sol se répercuta dans tous ses membres. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait des menottes aux poignets, et baissa les yeux sur le carrelage, maculé de sang. _Il est mort… et c'est entièrement ma faute._ Finalement, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'étonner quand on y songeait. Après tout, les morts fleurissaient à son contact depuis quelques heures…

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées. Le couinement de chaussures sur le sol lui fit rouvrir les yeux Toujours sous le choc du coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il perçut confusément les jambes de la blonde avant que celle-ci ne s'accroupisse rapidement pour mettre son visage de poupée à la hauteur du sien. Au bruit et à l'odeur, elle était entièrement recouverte de cuir. D'une poigne féroce, elle attrapa sa mâchoire et colla son front à celui du jeune homme, forçant ses yeux à loucher pour la voir.

\- Je m'appelle Kate, mon petit chéri. Et ici, c'est moi qui commande. Une de ses mains alla fourrager dans les cheveux bruns de Stiles, tirant dessus pour lui faire pencher la tête vers l'arrière. Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Kate fit une petite pause pour mieux apprécier le moment et, sans que Stiles ne puisse anticiper la chose, se pencha en avant et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se débattit alors que la langue de la blonde léchait sa lèvre supérieure, mais elle avait une sacrée poigne qui, combinée à celles des deux types derrière lui, rendait toute résistance totalement illusoire. Finalement, elle se recula, un large sourire assombrissant ses traits.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en se relevant et ricana tandis que Stiles tentait à nouveau de se défaire de l'emprise des deux gardes, crachant la salive qu'elle avait déposée sur sa bouche. Il se prit à nouveau un coup dans la nuque, encore plus violent que le précédent, et sa tête n'évita le sol que grâce à l'emprise qu'exerçait sur lui le type de gauche.

\- Bien, dit Kate sur un ton autoritaire en s'éloignant de Stiles dans une direction qui lui sembla être la porte. On y va, sa cage est prête.

\- Et pour le doc ? On le laisse là? Demanda l'un des deux balourds qui le maintenaient agenouillé.

\- Ennis chéri, répondit-elle d'une voix mêlant l'agacement et l'amusement. On s'en branle. Dépêchez-vous.

Ledit Ennis grogna un assentiment, le fit se relever à l'aide de son collègue et ils le forcèrent à avancer, poussant et cognant lorsqu'il n'était pas assez coopératif. Stiles, la tête toujours basse, vit le carrelage blanc se transformer en dallage noir au bout de quelques secondes. Il réussit à lever un instant le visage pour constater qu'on lui faisait passer une lourde porte métallisée portant la lettre A, avant qu'une grosse main sur sa nuque ne le force à incliner de nouveau la tête vers le bas. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé cette porte, le carrelage disparut au profit d'un sol pierreux et l'humidité de la nouvelle pièce agressa les narines de Stiles qui éternua trois fois d'affilée. Il entendit vaguement Kate pouffer, quelques pas devant lui, et une grimace de colère déforma ses traits fatigués. Mais il ne dit rien. _Pour me reprendre une taule ? Non merci._

Au bout d'une minute, les pas de sa geôlière cessèrent de résonner sur les pierres grises et les deux molosses s'arrêtèrent, tels des chiens bien dressés. Stiles perçut, à travers le bourdonnement du sang à ses oreilles, une voix masculine converser avec Kate. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le moindre mot, mais il lui suffisait d'entendre le ton de leurs voix. La conversation n'était pas des plus amicales. Puis, le garde situé sur sa gauche se joignit à la discussion, relâchant légèrement la pression sur son avant-bras. Profitant de ce léger répit, il esquissa un infime mouvement, tirant sur son cou de quelques millimètres, puis se crispa dans l'attente de la sanction. Rien ne vint. Alors, exploitant sa «_ chance_ », il tourna très doucement la tête sur le côté droit, là où ses geôliers avaient le moins de chance de le remarquer. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer que son cerveau ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour.

La pièce qu'ils longeaient était entièrement vitrée, remplie d'eau sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Dans cet espèce d'aquarium géant, nul éclairage. Les néons du couloir où il se trouvait diffusaient une lumière blafarde et irrégulière sur l'intérieur de cette prison transparente. Un clapotis provoquant quelques faibles vaguelettes provenait du coin gauche. Une masse sombre, à terre, en était l'auteur. Il força ses yeux à percer l'obscurité. Une femme, entièrement nue de ce que Stiles pouvait deviner, était prostrée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses longs cheveux, assombris par le poids de l'eau, tombaient devant son visage en lourdes mèches auburn. Elle avait le front pressé contre ses genoux et semblait somnoler, des gouttes tombant régulièrement de sa chevelure pour aller s'écraser dans l'eau stagnante.

\- On t'a demandé de bouger, connard ? Aboya un des deux chiens de garde en s'apercevant de la position de Stiles.

Un coup dans le haut du dos, entre les omoplates, lui coupa la respiration durant quelques longues secondes. Mais le cri avait alerté la femme emprisonnée qui leva la tête, et il eut le temps de croiser de beaux yeux verts, perdus mais surtout terrorisés avant que la violence du heurt ne le fasse s'écrouler au sol, plus personne ne le retenant. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, Stiles trouva le courage de rouler sur lui-même pour échapper aux mains qui se tendaient dans sa direction. Puis, il se leva prestement, ignorant le craquement de ses épaules toujours maintenues en arrière par ses menottes et tourna la tête vers la cage de verre. Les grands yeux étaient fixés sur lui, de légères traces de maquillage dégoulinaient sur les joues creusées. La bouche rose s'ouvrit et...

\- Tu... La voix était rauque de ne pas avoir servi durant des heures, comme après une très, très longue nuit. Ou alors, après avoir hurlé pendant des jours… Un bras se décrispa lentement d'autour des jambes et se tendit vers lui. Toi ! Dit-elle avec plus de force, le regard vissé à celui de Stiles.

Dire que le jeune homme était surpris serait un euphémisme. _Un putain d'euphémisme_. Et malgré le choc de la rencontre, une idée stupide traversa fugacement son cerveau. _Elle ne connaît même pas ton prénom... _Lydia, car c'était bien la belle rousse qui avait hanté les rêves de Stiles du temps où sa vie était encore normale, ne le quittait plus des yeux, cherchant visiblement quelque chose à lui dire. Elle baissa le bras et se mit à quatre pattes, faisant fi de sa nudité. Stiles s'approcha de la cage de verre, hypnotisé par cette scène surréaliste. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la vitre, une main agrippa son bras, le faisant sursauter et le soustrayant à son état de stupeur. Sa tête pivota brusquement vers Kate tandis que celle-ci enfonçait avec jubilation ses ongles dans la peau fragile de l'aisselle.

\- Ohhhh, minauda-t-elle, son autre main venant saisir la nuque de Stiles. Elle appuya si fort qu'elle réussit à lui coller le visage contre la vitre de la cage, le verre tremblant sous l'impact. Vous vous connaissez ? Elle s'approcha du prisonnier et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Tu te rends compte M-59, chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour que Lydia l'entende. Passer ses vacances au même endroit, quelle chance ! Sa main se détacha du bras de Stiles, qui gémit de douleur lorsque les ongles se retirèrent de sa chair, et alla tapoter la vitre comme une petite fille ravie d'être au zoo. Coucou E-124! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire plein de dents. Tout se passe comme tu veux ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas : hurle, finit-elle en riant méchamment

Les deux grands types encadrèrent soudainement Stiles, comme si un ordre imperceptible venait d'être donné, et l'emmenèrent de force hors de vue de Lydia. Cependant, avoir croisé la jeune fille avait regonflé la combativité de Stiles et il se débattit violemment pour échapper à l'étreinte que l'un des hommes appliquait sur lui.

\- Lydia ! Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de coude - qui fit mouche - derrière lui, arrachant un grognement à l'un des molosses.

En réponse à son appel, la jeune fille colla son corps contre le verre, paumes et visage plaqués comme pour le traverser et venir le rejoindre. Stiles rua pour retourner vers elle, mais un violent coup de poing sur l'arcade le stoppa net, une explosion de douleur accompagnant la nuée d'étoiles apparues son champ de vision. Un des types encercla son cou d'une poigne de fer et le garçon agrippa instinctivement les doigts épais pour leur faire lâcher prise, cherchant à aspirer ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'oxygène qu'on lui refusait. Sans gaz vital, ses forces s'amoindrirent, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne réussissent plus à le porter.

Il s'effondra au sol, sur le coccyx, mais les mains de son agresseur ne se retirèrent aucunement de son cou. La vision de Stiles se brouilla, et il regarda, impuissant, Lydia marteler le mur de verre en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'on le traînait par le cou le long du couloir de pierres. Plus ses poumons protestaient, plus son cerveau fatiguait, et il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Ou mourir. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'était pas sûr de l'option la plus favorable.

Alors que le noir envahissait sa vue et qu'il se sentait partir, la pression sur sa trachée se relâcha et Stiles aspira une grande goulée d'air en se tournant sur le côté, maintenant libre de ses mouvements. Ce faisant, il sentit un matériau glacé appuyer sur sa joue là où aurait dû se trouver les pierres sur lesquelles on l'avait remorqué. Il leva la tête.

Il se trouvait toujours dans ce couloir glauque qui puait la mort et le moisi. Il roula sur le dos pour regarder autour de lui. La plaque de métal irisée sur laquelle on l'avait jeté surplombait légèrement la pièce, de quelques centimètres à peine. Elle se situait contre le mur opposé à celui où il avait vu la lycéenne quelques secondes – minutes ? – plus tôt. Ses ravisseurs, maintenant au nombre de quatre – un type aux cheveux poivre et sel ayant rejoint la joyeuse troupe – se tenaient face à lui, toujours postés dans le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Kate et le nouveau discutaient, les deux gardes demeurant en retrait.

Tentant tant bien que mal de se remettre de son récent étranglement, il regarda autour de lui en inspirant et expirant bruyamment. La plate-forme où il se trouvait mesurait, à vue de nez, trois mètres sur trois. En en face de lui, derrière Kate et ses sbires,le même espace était encadré de trois murs faits d'un métal argenté, tandis que le quatrième pan, donnant sur le couloir, consistait en un alignement de barreaux étroitement serrés, eux aussi fait de ce même matériau gris.

De chaque côté de la plaque où il avait atterri, à une quinzaine de mètres, se trouvaient des murs de différentes couleurs et différents matériaux. Celui de droite semblait être constitué de la même pierre qui ornait le sol du couloir, tandis que celui de gauche était dans les tons rouge-orangés. Leur forme et leur taille permettait d'imaginer qu'ils constituaient également des sortes de cages. Cependant ces _« cellules »_ n'avaient rien en commun. À part… Stiles glissa les yeux vers le haut de celle qui lui faisait face... Comme pour l'aquarium de Lydia et les geôles capitonnées qu'il avait pu voir avant d'atterrir ici, il y avait une lettre, suivie d'un numéro. _C-46_. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de la cellule de Scott. Elle aussi, portait la même lettre.

Il y eut du mouvement et Stiles reporta son attention sur ses tortionnaires. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant passa une main tremblante sur sa nuque, le visage crispé par un mélange de colère et d'exaspération. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles, semblant hésiter sur la suite des événements. Finalement, il prononça quelques mots à voix basse à l'attention de la blonde – vu la tête qu'elle tira, ce n'était pas un compliment – avant de battre en retraite à grands pas, bientôt suivi des deux gorilles. Kate les suivit du regard tandis qu'ils partaient, puis haussa les épaules lorsque la porte du couloir se referma lourdement – Stiles estima que celle-ci se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres. Mais étant donné son état, il n'aurait pas parié cher sur le sujet. Kate se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et, après avoir inspecté les rebords de la plaque métallisée, retrouva son sourire… fou.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle en frappant ses mains devant elle, comme pour être sûre d'avoir toute l'attention de Stiles. Elle fit un pas sur la plate-forme d'où il n'avait toujours pas bougé et se pencha vers lui, un coude sur le genou, plongea son regard dans celui – effrayé mais colérique – de Stiles, et celui-ci se fit lointain, quasi rêveur. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu nous réserves…murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, comme avide de partager un précieux secret.

\- Je… commença Stiles en forçant sur ses cordes vocales grandement maltraitées quelques instants plus tôt. Kate sourit, presque gentiment, et fit un signe de tête avenant pour lui intimer de continuer. Il se racla la gorge et tenta de nouveau quelques mots : « Pourquoi… pourquoi je suis là ? Vous me… vous nous voulez quoi ? » Réussit-il à croasser au prix d'un immense effort.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Répéta Kate, son sourire s'élargissant et se teintant d'ombres menaçantes. Tu es là… pour sauver le monde M-59. Elle se redressa pour s'avancer un peu plus et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Le monde ! N'est-ce pas la plus merveilleuse des causes ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, détachant ainsi la paume que Kate s'évertuait à garder sur sa pommette. _Rien à foutre du monde, je veux juste rentrer chez moi._ Il mit ses mains à plat sur le sol et s'en servit pour reculer contre le mur. Loin de cette folle. En le voyant faire, Kate éclata d'un rire clair, comme réagissant à une plaisanterie qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, et se détourna pour descendre de la plate-forme. Toujours en pouffant, elle s'approcha d'une sorte de pilier métallique qui lui arrivait à la hanche, sur le côté du carré, tapa une longue série de chiffres – ou de lettres, impossible de le savoir d'où il se tenait – puis appuya sur un gros bouton noir sur le côté de l'appareil.

Un grand bruit sortit d'un haut-parleur juste au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, entre le mur et le plafond. Une sorte de son de cor. Une, deux, trois fois. Puis, des fils rouges, très fins, commencèrent à se dérouler tout autour de la plate-forme, semblant animés d'une vie propre tels une ribambelle de vers. Ils atteignirent le sol en quelques secondes et se tendirent, comme tirés par une force souterraine.

Absorbé par ce spectacle, il ne vit pas Kate se détourner pour suivre le même chemin que ses… collègues. Il l'entendit seulement éclater de rire quelques mètres plus loin, la raison de son hilarité échappant totalement au prisonnier. Mais y avait-il seulement une raison ?

Resté seul, Stiles s'autorisa à respirer et à évaluer la situation. On l'avait _juste_ transféré d'une cage à une autre. C'était pas la mort. Pas pour lui, du moins. Il leva son visage vers le plafond et appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur pierreux et humide du fond. Il ferma les yeux. Mauvaise idée, il revit comme un flash le crâne blanc de l'homme qu'il avait tué vomir une gerbe de sang. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et regarda dans le vide, forçant son cerveau à ne penser à rien.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité, ses muscles commencèrent à protester. Comme s'ils ne supportaient plus d'être à l'arrêt. _Ça tombe mal, je me vois mal faire u__n petit jogging ici_… Il se leva lentement, étirant ses jambes et son dos courbaturés, et s'approcha du centre de la pièce nouvellement créée, s'arrêtant à un mètre des fils écarlates. Il fixa la cellule devant lui, cinq à six mètres la séparaient de la sienne. Elle semblait vide, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr, sa vision toujours un peu troublée par son manque d'oxygène. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de percer les ombres qui l'habitaient, mais rien à faire. Il laissa voyager son regard sur les autres cages, de chaque côté de la sienne et de celle en face de lui, mais aucun mouvement et aucun bruit n'en provenait. Stiles se mit le plus à gauche possible de sa cellule, essayant de voir s'il pouvait apercevoir la cage de verre de Lydia. Non.

Les yeux écarquillés de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cet aquarium, et totalement nue ? Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Une sorte de torture ? Que voulait dire Kate en lui annonçant qu'il allait sauver le monde ? Et pourquoi M-59 ? E-124 ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

Il soupira, las de se poser sans cesse des questions sans réponse, et s'apprêtait à se rasseoir quand une sorte de grondement retentit paraissant provenir d'en face de lui, derrière les barreaux argentés de la cellule C-46. Il s'approcha au maximum, s'assurant de ne pas toucher les fils devant son visage – ils paraissaient inoffensifs, mais pourquoi tenter le diable ? Finalement, une des ombres de la cellule se mit en mouvement et s'avança lentement en direction des barreaux. Ce faisant, la faible lumière du couloir éclaira peu à peu le nouveau venu.

C'était un homme approchant la trentaine. Grand, brun, les yeux clairs et une mâchoire taillée à la serpe cachée derrière une barbe de trois jours. Le genre de type qui faisait soupirer les filles, tous âges confondus. Son regard perçant vint se fixer aux pupilles de Stiles et le grondement se fit à nouveau entendre, hérissant les poils de ses avant-bras. _Comme si… le mec grognait_. Bien sûr, c'était totalement impossible qu'un tel son – purement animal – sorte de la gorge d'un homme, aussi impressionnant soit-il. Mais c'était pourtant ce dont il avait l'impression. Et l'air menaçant, presque bestial, qui se dégagea du type n'aidait en rien. Comme en réponse au grondement, un son presque identique parvint aux oreilles de Stiles, provenant de la gauche, sûrement de l'une des cellules qui s'alignaient le long du couloir.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il hésitait. Fallait-il qu'il salue cet homme ? Il n'avait pas l'air amical mais… s'il était ici, derrière des barreaux, c'est qu'il se trouvait dans la même galère que lui… Non ?

\- Euh… commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Je, euh. Hm. Je suis Stiles ?

Aucune réaction de la part du brun. Celui-ci continuait à le fixer de ses yeux… bleus ? Verts ? _Aucune idée, et de toute manière on s'en fout totalement._

\- Je suis là depuis… et ben deux sem-

\- Je m'en cogne, l'interrompit le mec d'un ton tranchant, sa voix grave résonnant avec force contre les parois de la large pièce. Je suis pas ton ami. Il lui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux et se détourna lentement pour retourner à l'arrière de sa cage, disparaissant de la vue de Stiles.

_Bon. Ça a le mérite d'être clair._ Stiles soupira de nouveau et se laissa choir sur le sol, toujours face au couloir. Il laissa vagabonder son regard autour de lui et naturellement, celui-ci accrocha la fine barrière qui faisait de lui un prisonnier. Il observa avec curiosité les fils qui semblaient luire à dix centimètres de ses doigts. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à décider quel matériau avait été utilisé pour les construire. Du cuivre ? Non, trop rouge. Et puis, il avait l'impression de voir à travers eux, comme s'ils étaient à moitié transparents. Peut-être une sorte de plastique ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il avança la main.

S'il avait un tant soit peu réfléchi à son geste, Stiles n'aurait jamais osé toucher l'une des cordelettes. Après tout, c'était totalement stupide. Mais, l'esprit embrumé et l'ennui engourdissant ses membres, il frôla de son ongle la surface minuscule de la lamelle.

Il y eut un frémissement dans l'air, une sorte de crépitement, comme le craquement d'une allumette. Puis, Stiles vit avec horreur son ongle commencer à fondre… non... à se dissoudre là où le contact avait eu lieu. Il haleta et s'éloigna de ce grillage maléfique, ramenant la main à son torse. De son autre main, il attrapa son index et fixa de grands yeux sur la marque laissée par le fil sur son ongle. Et plus il observait, plus la panique le gagnait. Car la désintégration progressait. Il sentit bientôt une terrible brûlure dévorer la peau fine de la pulpe de son doigt. Il hurla et tendit le bras devant lui. C'était totalement stupide car cela ne changea rien à la douleur, mais il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre contre… contre… _Putain m__ais c'est quoi ce truc ! _Il hurla à nouveau.

\- Pitié, aidez-moi ! Son regard voyagea rapidement d'une cellule à une autre, dans l'espoir infime que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Il s'attarda sur celle où il avait vu le type brun. Pitié !

Les ombres s'agitèrent derrière les barreaux gris et l'homme apparut à nouveau sous la lumière des néons. Il fixa Stiles un instant, mi agacé, mi alarmé. Stiles lui montra son doigt, la main tremblant violemment. Ses yeux clairs s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il avisa la situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, mais ne dit mot.

\- Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! Gémit Stiles, des perles salées commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

L'homme regarda à nouveau Stiles et secoua la tête, un air paniqué peint sur le visage. Puis, il recula pour se fondre à nouveau dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. Stiles sanglota et son regard se posa sur son doigt qui continuait à se dissoudre, comme si de l'acide invisible s'amusait à couler dessus. La moitié de son ongle avait maintenant disparu, mais il n'y avait pas de sang. Seule la douleur, de plus en plus forte, lui indiquait que son doigt disparaissait au profit d'un moignon net, de plus en plus court. Il secoua sa main, dans l'espoir que _ce putain de truc_ s'arrête, mais rien n'y fit, et la désagrégation gagna du terrain, laissant derrière elle une absence insupportable.

Lorsque sa deuxième phalange fut attaquée, l'esprit de Stiles se rétracta à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et, dans un râle douloureux, il tomba au sol, à quelques centimètres seulement des fils qui continuaient à luire doucement.

* * *

**.. Bouh! =)**

**Alors alors? Qui est ce mystérieux personnage? Lol, oui, c'est très compliqué xD**  
**Je sais pas trop si j'ai apporté des réponses... Puisque y'a aussi pas mal de questions. Du coup, c'est kiff kiff bourricot =D**

**Certains avait deviné que la femme était Kate. En même temps, une tarée dans Teen Wolf, c'est...  
non, j'allais dire pas courant mais finalement y'en a plein xD**  
**Avez-vous compris qui est le personnage qui parle avec Kate? Petit indice : on l'a déjà vu.**

**Alors, pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas : E-124 c'est bien le numéro de la cellule du chapitre 3.**  
**Bienvenue Lydia! Mets-toi à l'aise, fait comme chez toi ;)**

**Et puis cette petite fin que je vous ai concoctée... Elle est pas cool? ... Non? Roooh, vous êtes difficiles!**  
**Oui, j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages. Je suis vilaine ;)**

**Pour le prochain chapitre.. Alors normalement - ouais, il est pas commencé... quelle idée  
d'écrire deux fictions en même temps je vous le demande! - oui donc normalement on se focalisera  
sur deux personnages, mais pas Stiles - je le laisse un peu souffler, le pauvre.**  
**J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous!**

**Gros bisous, je vous aime.**  
**Daelys**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Mourir

**Hey =)**

**Je suis supra méga contente que cette histoire vous plaise =D  
J'avais un peu peur de pas vous accrocher, mais finalement vous êtes nombreux à vous poser plein de questions  
(d'ailleurs ça me fait teeellement rire quand je vous lis xD).**

**Justement, dans ce chapitre, des réponses. Enfin! Oui mes caribous, vous allez pouvoir y voir un peu plus clair!  
(bien que certains d'entre vous aient trouvé pleiiiin de trucs ;))**

RAR Guest:  
Sara Lahey : Lol la peur de la Death fic, je connais ça... Malheureusement je peux pas trop dire si c'en est une,  
à moins de faire un gros spoil lol donc on garde ce stress désolée ;)  
Kate une garce? Nooooon. Une PUTAIN de garce. Tu me diras si t'es d'accord après avoir lu ce chapitre =D  
Ah carrément tu veux tuer quelqu'un en lisant mes chapitres?! Bon... J'espère juste que c'est pas moi lol  
En tout cas, tu vas avoir des réponses à certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre.  
J'en profite pour te remercier pour ton commentaire sur Ton Alpha =D  
Gros gros bisou!  
(PS: Oui, je suis une fille xD)

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Mourir****  
**

La main qui s'était posée sur son corps voilà une dizaine de minutes louvoya voluptueusement entre ses côtes. Une bouche humide suivit les doigts, déposant sur chaque os un baiser langoureux. Derek ferma les yeux durement et serra les dents. Malgré lui, il prit une légère inspiration, très courte, lorsqu'une langue bien moins que timide franchit la barrière des lèvres pour flatter ses abdominaux, comme pour les compter. Par réflexe, il voulut protéger son torse de l'invasion d'un bras, mais les menottes qui lui brûlaient les poignets, attachés de part et d'autre de son corps, l'en empêchèrent. Un rire amusé et moqueur zigzagua sur les murs argentés. La main se déplaça discrètement de son ventre à ses pectoraux, puis à sa clavicule gauche. Le brun entendit un bruit de ferraille mêlé à celui du verre sur la droite. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux, sachant exactement ce qui allait se produire.

Un pincement de douleur naquit brutalement à l'intérieur de son épaule droite et il pinça les lèvres pour retenir le moindre son. Il sentait l'aiguille à prélèvement, froide et dure, rouler contre son os, le raclant et cherchant à le percer de sa pointe d'acier. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de cette intrusion, devenue presque hebdomadaire, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir violemment à celle-ci. Les premières fois, on l'avait anesthésié, localement. Puis la fille du patron avait décidé de se charger elle-même du prélèvement de moelle osseuse, estimant que la procédure était suffisamment simple pour être réalisée par n'importe qui. Comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle avait également fait disparaître l'analgésique. Du bassin, où la souffrance était moins forte, Kate avait décidé de passer à un os tout près de la clavicule, comprenant avec l'expérience et l'aide des scientifiques que c'était bien plus douloureux.

Il la sentit s'acharner quelques instants sur la broche, et ce fut de plus en plus difficile de ne pas émettre une plainte de douleur. Elle poussa un petit cri de victoire lorsque le cylindre métallique réussit enfin à atteindre le tissu osseux et il papillonna une seconde des yeux, pris d'un vertige. Derek eut juste le temps de voir un liquide rougeâtre sortir de son corps pour remplir une aiguille de deux centimètres de diamètre avant que Kate ne retire brusquement l'aiguille et ses accessoires lui donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait un morceau de lui-même. Un gémissement franchit abruptement ses lèvres, blanches d'avoir été trop pressées, et il s'affala contre le mur qui cuisait ses omoplates depuis que la femme était rentrée dans la pièce, uniquement retenu par les menottes d'argent.

Ses sens aiguisés depuis l'injection du sérum lui permirent de percevoir, sans ouvrir les yeux et malgré sa nausée, Kate remballer quelques affaires avant de revenir vers lui pour poser à nouveau ses mains froides, pleines d'ongles, sur la peau sale de Derek.

\- Regarde-moi cette jolie peau... murmura-t-elle près de son oreille. Cachée derrière tant de crasse...

Elle laissa glisser sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille et Derek tourna machinalement la tête pour faire cesser le contact. Elle gloussa, ravie, telle une fillette, et une gifle magistrale vint meurtrir sa joue, balançant sa tête qui claqua contre le mur, vers le côté de la pièce menant au couloir. Son regard accrocha l'adolescent qui s'y trouvait et son cœur se serra de honte en repensant à la manière dont il l'avait traité. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui mais... Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser seul alors qu'il paniquait. C'était juste un gamin... Cependant, Derek s'était fait une promesse. Ne plus jamais laisser son cœur s'attendrir, ne plus jamais se lier d'amitié, ne plus jamais chercher à connaître quiconque. Il était hors de question de répéter les mêmes erreurs, ça faisait bien trop mal. Le visage d'une jeune femme brune flasha dans son esprit, les traits tirés par la douleur et la terreur, et il ferma les yeux avec force, tentant de chasser ce souvenir d'une netteté cuisante._ Jamais. Jamais plus._

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Kate tourna la tête en direction de la cellule barrée de fils écarlates et sourit contre le cou de Derek qu'elle était en train de sucer amoureusement.

\- Ton nouvel ami te plaît, Derek ? Je l'ai mis ici spécialement pour toi. Devant l'absence de réponse du prisonnier, elle continua dans un souffle extatique : Tu as remarqué, il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle...

À ces mots, Derek se débattit violemment, cherchant à s'extraire des caresses malsaines que la femme lui faisait subir. Mais les liens d'argent le rappelèrent brutalement à l'ordre. Il ne put que rugir en sa direction, les yeux flamboyant de haine. Cette folle explosa de rire et posa sa joue sur le torse de sa victime.

\- Il a de la chance, continua-t-elle comme si personne ne l'avait interrompue, il teste notre tout nouveau système anti-évasion. Elle dut apercevoir la main mutilée du garçon car elle ricana. Apparemment, ça marche plutôt bien. Dis-moi Derek... Elle passa les bras autour de son corps en un « câlin » déplacé. Sa voix se fit tellement basse qu'un humain n'aurait pu l'entendre. Est-ce-qu'il a pleuré ?

Kate ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit d'un grand rire qui le fit frissonner. Cette femme était un danger. Cette femme était _le_ danger. Il en avait peur. Autant qu'elle le dégoûtait et qu'il souhaitait sa mort. Son dos poussa sur le mur et il bouscula cette cinglée de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, chancela pour finalement tomber sur les fesses. Cela n'arrêta en rien son rire hystérique, bien au contraire. Son hilarité redoubla d'intensité, créant de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux verts, et Derek fut certain que son rire se répercutait jusqu'au plus petit recoin sombre et humide de l'aile A, faisant frémir d'horreur ses compagnons de misère.

De là où elle s'était affalée, Kate se mit à ramper pour aller coller son dos au mur opposé à celui de Derek. Elle gloussa encore quelques minutes pour parvenir à se calmer. Son regard, toujours un peu fou, se posa de nouveau sur la cellule M-59 et elle reprit son monologue d'un ton enjoué.

\- Tu sais, c'est le premier M à ne pas mourir. Enfin, je veux dire, définitivement mourir, ricana-t-elle d'une blague qu'elle seule comprenait. Bien sûr, il n'a pas encore développé la moindre capacité en rapport avec le sérum, mais ça viendra. Papa va apprécier. Il est déjà si fort... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et lui sourit, complice. Plus fort que toi peut-être ? Ça serait plutôt drôle de vérifier, non ? Hmmm, à la prochaine exposition...

Derek ignora ses remarques, le regard vissé au jeune homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était tombé dans les pommes lorsque sa main avait commencé à – Derek déglutit – disparaître, et n'avait pas émis le moindre son ni fait de mouvement depuis lors. Sa respiration était très faible, et son cœur battait trop lentement par rapport à la normale. Malgré les dires de Kate, il n'était pas certain que ce jeune homme, désigné sous le nom barbare de M-59, puisse rester très longtemps en vie.

Et ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Après des mois dans cette cage, il avait vu plus de patients défiler dans la cellule en face de la sienne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr, la geôle avait évoluée au fil du temps et changé de nom, mais le destin des résidents était resté le même. Une mort, souvent lente et douloureuse. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent avant de se détourner, impuissant. _Je te souhaite de mourir le plus vite possible, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les gens comme toi et moi.._.

\- Regarde moi, quand je te parle, Derek, cracha Kate et le malheureux se rendit compte qu'elle s'était levée et approchée de lui pendant qu'il observait son voisin de prison.

Il lui lança un regard peu amène et elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle chercha ensuite quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon de cuir – Derek s'étonnait toujours malgré lui qu'elle puisse glisser le moindre objet dans ce vêtement si serré qu'il la couvrait comme une seconde peau. Elle en ressortit fièrement une sorte de lame tenant à la fois du canif et du scalpel, ainsi qu'un bandeau. Instruments que Derek ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle lui adressa un sourire dangereux et agrippa ses courts cheveux bruns pour l'empêcher de bouger. Précautionneusement, elle attacha le tissu derrière sa tête, veillant à garder ses doigts assez loin de la mâchoire de l'homme. Puis, après s'être assurée qu'il ne pourrait la mordre – elle avait déjà douloureusement tenté l'expérience – Kate tira son crâne vers avant pour lui faire ployer la nuque. Elle se pencha sur lui et le nez de Derek se fit agresser par le parfum entêtant de la femme. Elle fit glisser, presque avec tendresse la lame du couteau sur la peau sensible du haut de son dos qui grésilla de mécontentement. Lentement, elle la fit lécher les anciennes cicatrices qui ornaient la base du cou, juste en-dessous d'un tatouage qu'il savait indiquer sa lettre et son numéro.

_C-46_. Il haïssait cette marque, il haïssait ce qu'elle représentait. Ils avaient bousillé sa vie...

Une incision trancha dans ses sombres pensées et il lâcha malgré lui un petit gémissement sourd lorsque la lame d'agent vint percer à nouveau sa peau à peine cicatrisée. Kate fit un petit bruit de gorge, désappointée.

\- Je suis désolée mon loup, mais tu te régénères trop vite... Elle caressa durement le haut du crâne de Derek, le faisant s'appuyer un peu plus sur elle. Il faut que tout le monde puisse savoir que tu m'appartiens, tu comprends ?

Derek grogna à travers le tissu, secouant la tête pour lui faire lâcher prise. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse. La poigne se raffermit et la lame s'enfonça cruellement dans le derme, traçant un long trait profond en travers de sa peau. Il geignit de nouveau, incapable de se retenir tandis que le jouet de Kate tailladait son dos. Après la ligne verticale, vinrent les deux petits traits en diagonale. Kate dut faire participer sa paume à la création de son œuvre, lissant la peau et enlevant le trop plein de sang qui l'empêchait de façonner correctement son initiale.

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, elle émit un son satisfait et se recula, laissant le corps de Derek retomber contre le mur qui continuait à lui brûler la peau. Elle essuya son couteau maculé de sang sur le revers de sa veste et le rangea dans sa poche. Enfin, elle se lova contre le corps affaibli de Derek, embrassant sa tempe puis sa joue râpeuse, pour finir par sa bouche, toujours couverte du tissu. La main de la blonde passa ensuite lentement de son épaule à sa taille et Derek redressa la tête, grondant de protestation. _Non ! Pas aujourd'hui._

Kate croisa son regard hargneux et le soutint tout en laissant ses ongles jouer avec le bouton qui gardait clos le pantalon de son prisonnier.

\- Et si on s'amusait, mon loup ? Dit-elle, un sourire langoureux venant étirer ses lèvres.

Derek feula et tira sur ses membres enchaînés. Il s'arc-bouta et tenta par tous les moyens d'empêcher la cinglée qui lui pourrissait la vie d'insinuer sa main à l'intérieur de son vêtement. Mais comme à chaque fois, rien n'y fit et il finit par abandonner, trop faible pour combattre. Tous ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et il se laissa pendre par les poignets.

Il ferma les yeux et mobilisa toutes ses maigres forces pour s'imaginer un ailleurs. Un ailleurs sans chiffre et sans lettre. Un ailleurs sans barreaux d'argent. Un ailleurs où il était libre. Où le soleil coulait sur sa peau et où le vent lui bridait les yeux. C'était son monde. Son monde à lui. Qu'il s'était créé depuis quelques mois. Il le connaissait bien et il y plongea. Il s'y réfugia tel un naufragé à mille lieues de cette monstrueuse et cruelle réalité.

_S'il y a un Dieu là-haut, je vous en prie... Tuez-moi._

* * *

Isaac observait attentivement le corps avachi devant lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que celui-ci avait, pour quelques minutes seulement, repris vie. Depuis, le corps restait totalement immobile. Les yeux bleus grands ouverts fixés sur un point invisible au loin, recouverts de cette couche blanche si caractéristique des cadavres. Isaac soupira et s'appuya plus confortablement contre le mur noir de sa prison. Ou du moins, il se positionna de façon à ne plus avoir trop mal au dos.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cellule en face de la sienne. Pas de bruit, comme toujours. Vernon n'était pas spécialement bavard, loin de là. Lorsque, une semaine auparavant, Isaac était arrivé dans sa _nouvelle maison_ – comme la blonde psychopathe aimait l'appeler – il avait tenté de faire connaissance avec le grand noir. Après tout, c'était la première personne _normale_ qui croisait son chemin. Il avait fallu pas moins d'une longue journée avant que celui-ci n'accepte de lui dire son prénom. Et encore. Pas vraiment spontanément. Il l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il refusait qu'Isaac le nomme C-107. Chose bien compréhensible au demeurant. Être réduit à un genre de code barre avait de quoi vous rendre cinglé. Finalement, après des heures et des heures à le supplier pour qu'il lui parle et le sorte de cet ennui flippant qu'exsudaient les murs de sa cellule, Vernon l'avait fait taire brutalement en lui balançant tout ce qu'il savait de l'endroit. Depuis, Isaac la bouclait, trop horrifié pour oser le moindre mot.

Pourtant... pourtant il avait de nouveau ouvert la bouche lorsque son colocataire avait repris vie. Putain il était mort. **Mort**. Il était bien placé pour le savoir tout de même ! Comment était-ce possible qu'un cadavre se remette sur ses pieds et commence à lui taper gentiment la discute ? Il avait tout d'abord pensé avoir des hallucinations. Ce qui ne lui aurait pas paru si bizarre que ça, surtout ici. Mais Vernon l'avait aussi vu, bordel ! Isaac ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, ni même s'il devait en parler.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir et le garçon se redressa, curieux, pour aller observer ce qui se passait dehors. Sûrement un garde qui faisait sa ronde. Ils étaient nombreux à travailler dans l'aile A, Isaac avait pu en compter une vingtaine, au moins. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le visage d'un garde qui apparut sous la lumière crue des néons. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était celui d'une personne qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il se renfrogna. _Allons bon, encore lui._

\- Bonjour Isaac, fit le nouvel arrivant d'un air faussement aimable.

Le blond l'ignora et partit s'asseoir lourdement près de la dépouille. Un soupir fit écho à son geste et il vit du coin de l'œil son visiteur avancer la chaise mise en réserve lors de sa première visite, quatre jours plus tôt. Depuis, il venait « _dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait_ » lui avait-il dit. Beaucoup trop souvent au goût d'Isaac.

\- Il va bien falloir que tu me parles un jour ou l'autre, mon garçon.

_Pas si je peux l'éviter._ Dès leur première entrevue, Isaac avait immédiatement reconnu le fameux directeur dont le noir lui avait parlé. Gérard Argent. Le commanditaire de toute cette folie. Le blond avait tout de même été surpris : Vernon lui avait expliqué que les seules fois où il avait aperçu le vieillard, c'était lors de jours particuliers durant lesquels se déroulaient les « _expositions_ », environ une fois par mois. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué en quoi ça consistait, mais au ton hanté qu'il avait pris pour en parler, cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose d'agréable. Son étonnement avait donc été grand lorsque le vieil homme s'était installé tranquillement devant son humble demeure, quelques jours à peine après son départ de l'aile B.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Isaac ? Demanda Gérard. Y-a-t-il quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

Silence.

\- Peut-être voudrais-tu me raconter pourquoi tu as hurlé, cette nuit ? Continua-t-il, tentant d'être le plus avenant possible.

Isaac ricana intérieurement. S'ils étaient assez idiots pour ne pas enregistrer ce que filmaient les caméras présentes dans tout le complexe, ce n'était pas lui qui allait les aider à y voir plus clair. Il leva un bras et se gratta le haut du dos, là où son tatouage le démangeait souvent. Bien sûr, c'était une sensation fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ _sentir_ que sa peau le tiraillait. Mais malgré tout, frotter la zone sensible l'apaisait, au moins pour quelques secondes.

Gérard Argent le fixa de ses iris boueuses et Isaac détourna le regard, pressé qu'il s'en aille. En général, le vieux restait entre cinq et dix minutes, lui posait quelques questions, lui racontait des anecdotes concernant sa petite fille et finissait par ranger sa chaise en plastique sur le côté de la cellule et par partir, dépité de ne rien avoir obtenu de lui.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il semblait vouloir insister.

\- Bien, soupira de nouveau le directeur. Je ne voulais pas en venir à de telles extrémités, mais tu ne me donnes pas le choix.

Le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge se fit entendre et Isaac écarquilla les yeux, tournant brutalement la tête vers l'homme. Celui-ci, toujours droit sur sa chaise, avait sorti un flingue noir d'il ne savait trop où et le pointait maintenant vers le corps inerte – ou qui aurait dû l'être – qui lui tenait compagnie. Le jeune homme regarda le pistolet, puis le corps à côté de lui, avant de revenir rapidement sur l'homme armé.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il, la voix enrouée de n'avoir pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Ne faites pas ça !

\- Ah, cela fait plaisir d'entendre enfin le son de ta voix, Isaac. Son ton était largement ironique, mais il baissa son arme vers le sol. As-tu envie de me répondre maintenant ?

\- Je...

Il réfléchit rapidement. Vernon lui avait dit que, tant qu'il ne commençait pas à faire des choses étranges, Kate et Christopher ne s'occuperaient pas trop de lui. Que c'était ce qui était arrivé au précédent locataire de cette cellule : il avait commencé à devenir vraiment intéressant. Oh, bien sûr, son cas était captivant, il en était certain. Mais au bout de deux-trois jours, les chercheurs du labo avait testé sur lui tout ce qui leur était venu à l'esprit. Jusqu'à être à court d'idée.

Alors...Et si c'était lui qui avait réanimé le corps ? Hein ? Que se passerait-il s'il captait un peu trop leur attention ? Hein ? **Que lui feraient-ils ?**

\- Isaac...

Il reporta son attention sur le vieux qui était à nouveau en train de viser le corps.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, d'accord Isaac ? Reprit-il avec l'air patient de celui qui expliquait quelque chose à un enfant. **Un**...

\- Non ! Arrêtez !

**\- Deux**...

Isaac alla s'interposer entre l'arme et le corps derrière les barreaux. Le vieillard pencha la tête et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Voyons Isaac, je ne veux pas te tuer... Mes balles sont en argent.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Hurla-t-il en tendant les bras, essayant d'apaiser la folie meurtrière de l'homme. J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemar, continua-t-il plus doucement.

\- Un cauchemar, répéta le vieil homme d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui, un cauchemar. Isaac baissa les bras et s'approcha des barreaux, les serrant entre ses paumes tremblantes. Je vous le jure, pitié ne lui faites rien...

\- Très bien, dans ce cas.

L'homme tira.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti. L'explosion retentit et le projectile traversa son abdomen avant d'aller s'écraser avec un bruit spongieux dans le corps mou derrière lui. Il se retourna brutalement et hurla. Il hurla plus fort que ses cordes vocales ne pouvaient supporter. La balle avait transpercé le crâne au niveau de l'œil droit, laissant pour tout sillage un trou de la taille d'un poing. Du sang avait éclaboussé la totalité de la cage ainsi que ses vêtements blancs, et une mare épaisse commençait à se propager à partir de la plaie béante.

Isaac se précipita vers le corps tandis que Gérard rangeait tranquillement son arme et se levait de la chaise.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Isaac. Pas de mensonge entre nous. Nous savons très bien, toi et moi, que tu ne rêves pas.

Mais Isaac ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'œil bleu restant, recouvert de sang qui entreprenait de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la cavité sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Les cheveux du corps, de **son **corps, n'avaient de blond que le passé. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre, englués d'hémoglobine qui commençait déjà à coaguler. C'était un massacre.

Isaac poussa un long gémissement plaintif, passant ses mains sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait toucher malgré tous ses efforts. Son visage. Il l'avait défiguré ! Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, face à son cadavre et ferma les yeux. Il sanglota, heureux dans sa misère que ses larmes puissent toujours couler pour exprimer son chagrin.

A travers ses geignements, il entendit un faible bruit devant lui au bout de quelques secondes, une sorte de halètement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son œil, l'œil de son cadavre, le fixait. Pas d'un regard mort, comme un instant plus tôt, mais d'un air à la fois angoissé et exaspéré. Puis sa dépouille ouvrit la bouche.

\- Encore toi ?

* * *

**Tadaaaa !**

**Alors là je veux ABSOLUMENT savoir ce que vous en pensez, je suis super curieuse d'avoir vos théories =D  
Que veux dire M ? C ? Mais putain ça veut dire quoi cette fin (oui oui, schizo un jour, schizo toujours)? Qu'est Isaac?**  
**Et Kate... Elle est pas horrible? Je fais vraiment des personnages affreux lol **  
**Pauvre Derek... Je suis sadique, je sais xD**

**Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu =)  
**  
**Le prochain chapitre... Euh bah je sais pas, je vous tiendrai au courant par RAR. **

**Bisou bisou**

**'Lys, qui imagine déjà ce qu'elle va faire subit à ses personnages... niark niark**

**PS! (oui c'est un gros PS lol) : Beaucoup (enfin "quelques" quoi) se demandent si c'est un STEREK. Alors : On va dire que y'aura pas de Sterek à proprement parlé. Mais si je devais mettre un Pairing, ça serait celui-ci. Je sais pas si on se comprend. Du coup, je veux pas mettre Sterek au début de la fiction ou dans le résumé pour pas induire les gens d'erreur (quoi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit?)**


End file.
